Coming of Age
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Ever since the green eyed boy became part of his pack Fenrir knew that he would be rightfully his. Now 16 years later Fenrir is going to take what is rightfully his. SemeFenrir/UkeHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** None

**Summary-**Ever since the green eyed boy became part of his pack Fenrir knew that he would be rightfully his. Now 16 years later Fenrir is going to take what is rightfully his.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

_Two more weeks and the pup will finally be of age to be mated._ The man sitting on a rock was thinking as he looked at a member of his pack. This was not a normal man; he was a werewolf, not just any werewolf either he was Fenrir Greyback, the most feared Alpha. The reason he was so feared was because he was willing to do anything he had to do for his pack and then some. Any wolf, male or female, young or old would be lucky to be in his pack. There was only a few in his pack and it was only those he was either raised with or he grew to immensely trust.

There was the Weasley's family, a bunch of red heads with freckles. They were Molly and Arthur Weasley and all their children. They had six boys and one girl.

The oldest was Bill he was mated with a female named Fleur; they had 3 children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Charlie the second child was mated to Fleur's sister Lavender, they had not cubs yet. The third was Percy he was mated to a woman named Audrey; he had 2 daughters Molly and Lucy. The forth one's were Fred and George twins. Those two were each others mate's which wasn't rare; it happened ever so often so nobody was bothered when it happened to the twins. Fred was currently trying to get George pregnant.

Then the youngest boy was Ronald he was still a pup so he had no mate, though it was no secret that he wanted to mate with a Hermione Granger. The last child was a girl named Ginevra or Ginny. She was younger than Ronald, or Ron, by about two years and Ron was 16 and a dominant. Ginny was also the only dominate female in the pack. Like her two brother's being together it wasn't rare but it didn't happen often either.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

The next family was the Malfoy's. Narcissa and Lucius only had one son Draco Malfoy. Draco was also a 16 and a dominant, he like his father was an honorable man. When Fenrir had been just a lone wolf he had been taken in by Lucius father; he and Lucius had been very good friends. After Lucius' father had died he had not been offended in the least when he had found out that Luke, Lucius father, had chosen Fenrir to be the new pack leader. Sure Fenrir had been young at the time but he had shown great potential that Luke had just not been able to deny. The Weasley's had also been part of Luke's pack.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Another family that had been part of Luke's pack was the Grager's. Lance and Patricia Granger. They had 3 daughters Hermione and Luna were 16 year old twins and a younger one by two years was Lavender. The family was extremely intelligent though the smartest one was Hermione Granger, the girl was a genius and any problem you had she was most likely able to solve it for you.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Last but not least was the Potter family. There was James and Lily Potter with their only son Harry Potter, who was a 15 year's old and a submissive. Before joining the pack the Potters had been wanderers. When Fenrir had found them Lily had been three months pregnant and James hadn't known what was going to happen to his family since they had no pack to call their own.

Molly, Narcissa, and Patricia had begged Fenrir to let them join the pack; which he did reluctantly. At first he had been a little apprehensive, but James had proven himself by putting himself in danger when a group of rebel wolves had tried to kill Fenrir, it had been 30 to one but thanks to James, who happened to be the only one with him at the time, he had lived through the day. They had been attacked just two days after finding James and Lily. James could have easily left since he hadn't really known Fenrir, but he stayed and that was what had lead the way to Fenrir trusting him and his family.

Harry, James and Lily's only son, was a beautiful boy. He was going to be 16 in two weeks. He had the most beautiful green eyes Fenrir had ever seen. It reminded him of field's of grass. He had his father's messy black hair that you just wanted to take a hold of and see if you could tame. His skin had a light tan since he liked to stay in the shade more than staying in the sun. He was a not very muscular at all; being submissive had given him a feminine shape, he had wonderful curves that you just wanted to trace all throughout the night. He was a gorgeous boy.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Hey where's Draco, I thought he was going to be here today?"

"Oh he said he wasn't going to be able to be here today; something about his dad wanting to take him hunting."

Changing the conversation Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. "Oh, are you excited Harry? Your birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah you'll finally be our age hahaha."

"Now Ron it's not Harry's fault that he was born a few weeks after we were."

Turning to look at the curly haired girl with a puppy like eyes Ron fakely whimpered. "Come on Hermione I'm just teasing him. There's nothing wrong with that now is there."

Turning away from the red-headed boy so that he wouldn't be able to see the blush staining her face Hermione grumbled. "Well if Harry doesn't mind then I guess its ok."

Both teens turned to look at their friend only to notice that he wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at their alpha, who was currently sitting on a rock keeping an eye on the pack. It was no secret to the two that were there, and Draco, that Harry had feelings for their alpha but being shy he never tried to approach Fenrir to tell him how he felt.

Seeing the loving gaze in Harry's eyes Hermione sighed and tried to cheer him up a bit."Harry you're going to be old enough to be mated in about two weeks. Why don't you tell him how you feel on your birthday or a couple of days afterwards? Who knows he might feel the same way?"

Turning to look at his friend and then turning his eyes to look at his lap Harry mumbled. "I couldn't do that; I'll always be a pup compared to him; he wouldn't give me the time of day."

Ron moved from where he was to go to Harry and give him a hug and Harry returned it. Harry was so small you instantly had the urge to protect him when you met him. Even though Ron knew that he couldn't protect his friends heart the least he could was try give him some comfort, it wasn't much but Harry enjoyed it and it made him feel better so why not.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

So I wanted to do a Fenrir and Harry story so I came up with this one what do you guys think.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 12-25-08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: None

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Getting a pair of clothes and a bar of soap, Harry made his way outside his house and headed to a little lake. Sure they had a shower in their house but Harry preferred to go and take a bath in the lake that was close. He liked to swim in the lake and bathe in it because the water was calm and relaxing. It was so much better than taking a shower in the bathroom.

Most people thought that werewolf lived in caves or lived in the forest like animals, but the truth was that yes some did but those that did were really rare. About 90% of the werewolves lived in their own little towns, they didn't like being around humans so they built their homes far away from them in the forest. In the forest they were able shift into their other form without having to worry about any human's watching.

The forest was very beautiful in the morning, everything felt so calm, this was the reason why Harry liked to go to the lake this early; that and because he was able to be by himself. He loved the pack but he felt he didn't really have time to himself since some one was always around, sometimes he just needed to be by himself.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Once again Fenrir watched Harry walk to the lake.

He always went to the lake early in the morning. He supposed it was because he either liked how the water felt in the morning or it was because he just liked being able to be alone for a while since he was always surrounded by people. For about year Fenrir had begun following Harry. At first it had been by accident but after the third time it had been out of need and want.

There were times when Fenrir would follow Harry to the lake and watch him. He never once did anything since he wasn't of age, but he would watch him, admire the tan skin and soft curves. Watch as he would gingerly get into the water, it was cold in the mornings so Harry always liked to first test the water with his feet before he would get in the water slowly.

It was always very arousing to watch Harry bathe. Fenrir always made sure to be far enough or at the right height in a tree so Harry would not be alerted by his presences.

Today though he would not watch, he would allow Harry to have his privacy. Soon enough he wouldn't need to hide from Harry to see his nude body because soon Harry himself would be offering to show his body.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Getting closer to the lake something began to feel strange. Harry wasn't able to pinpoint what it was but he was felt like...like he was being watched. It was strange though since he couldn't smell anyone, all he smelt was little rabbits and well little animals that were always in the forest. Looking up at the trees that were around him Harry saw nothing. Everything was as it should be in the forest, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting.

Seeing that he was in front of the lake Harry stopped. _I want to bathe but not with this weird feeling I'm having. I'll just come back with some one else; yeah I'll just wait for Draco or Ron to get up and ask them to come with me to the lake._

With these words in mind Harry took one last look at the beautiful lake in front of him and turned around to go back and see who would wake up and bathe with him. Not even five steps away from the lake Harry heard some one approach him from him.

"Hello beautiful; I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

It had been a while since Ethan Salazar had eaten such a good rabbit, and the one he had just eaten was very delicious. He was currently heading towards Fenrir Greybrack's pack to ask the man for help.

Ethan's own pack had been recently attacked by rogue wolfs who were looking for a pack to over take and had tried their luck and attacked his; the rogues had assumed that since he was young he wouldn't know how to fight back, that had not been a smart move since Ethan had fought back with a vengeance and had won against the rouges. Rouges never tended to join together but recently they had started to attack other packs. His was not the first pack to be attacked, there had been at least ten other packs that he had heard of that had been attacked.

Many alphas were getting annoyed with the rouges and wanted to just hunt them down and get rid of them before they attacked any other pack. They could go after the rouges with the number that they had, there were only ten alphas that were going to go hunt the rouges, but they also wanted Fenrir to be in the group when they went hunting. Fenrir was a strong alpha and would be a great ally when fighting against the rouges.

They had decided that Ethan would be the one to go and ask Fenrir if he wanted to join the hunt since he had been close to Fenrir at some point in his life. Ethan had decided to do it since it had been a while since he had seen his old friend; Fenrir had been 15 the last time he had seen him; by now the man was most likely 23, Fenrir was a years older than Ethan.

A breeze hit Ethan and he smelled some one approaching; it smelled like a wolf so he decided to climb a tree that was next to him. The tree was at least a few feet from the lake and who ever was coming smelled like a he; whoever he was he was heading towards the lake.

As the other wolf approached he noticed that it was not a dominate male he was a submissive male, he was able to tell this by they others scent, you could find out many things just by scent alone. For example this submissive was not mated and was coming of age pretty soon, he also smelled like he belonged to Fenrir Greyback's pack.

When the submissive got into this line of vision Ethan noticed that the boy was a beauty. Nice tan skin and hair that looked messy but cute. A thin yet curvy body that Ethan couldn't help but imagine it doing dirty things to. Deciding that there was nothing really to be worried about Ethan quietly jumped down the tree.

"Hello beautiful; I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Turning around Harry saw a man that reminded him of Fenrir. They had almost the same body type except this male was slightly smaller, smaller than Fenrir but still big in his own right. He had short shoulder length dark brown hair and smelled like an unmated dominate male. By his build and by the way he carried himself he was obviously an alpha.

The only question to Harry though was, what was a dominate alpha like him be doing on Fenrir's territory? The only possible answer that Harry could come up with was that he was looking for a mate. With that last though in mind Harry dropped the things he was carrying on the ground and took off running.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well everyone I have got to say that I am proud of this chapter for some reason =} I just hope that you guys liked it to.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 5-27-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: Cursing

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Not wanting to scare, or anger anybody in Fenrir's pack Ethan took off running after the little cub to explain to him that he meant no harm. _Fuck I didn't want to scare the kid; I don't want the kid to get the wrong idea. I have to catch up with him before he goes and tells Fenrir that there was a crazy wolf in his forest._

Now submissives might not be strong but they could sure run fast and Harry was no exception to that. Harry ran as fast as he could through the forest trying to get away from what he though was a dangerous dominate.

"Hey...hey kid...wait...don't be scared."

Not wanting to listen to what the male had to say Harry tried to run faster, he could tell he was close to his pack but before he got any closer two strong arms circled his waist and lifted him off of the ground and he was pulled close to a strong chest. Terrified that he had been caught Harry did the only think he could think off...he screamed.

"AAAAHHHH"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

By this time some of the pack members had already started to get up, mostly the older males and females in the pack, and were just sitting together talking. Well they were talking while Fenrir just sat with them listening to some of what they said. All the talking stopped though once they heard a scream coming from some were in the forest.

"AAAAHHHH"

Wide eyed the adults of the pack stood up and began to franticly look around. The scream had been close perhaps in the forest close by.

"Who could that be?"

"Is everyone in our pack accounted for?"

Thinking in her head Molly knew that all her children we're either sleeping or watching some TV. Narcissa was sure that her little boy was still sleeping since he only woke up when some of his friends came for him. Patricia didn't even need to wonder where her daughter's were at; she knew that they we're sleeping. Well except for Hermione she was most likely reading a book.

"Yes they are all a here."

Wide eyed Lily shock her head. When she had woken up she had gone to check Harry's bed and had seen that the bed was empty. Their had also been a note on the fridge that had told them not to worry since he was going to the lake to bathe.

"Wait...no Harry...he went to the lake."

"Oh God, lets go check."

With that said Fenrir, Lucius, James, Arthur, and Luke took off running to the forest.

_If some one hurt my pup they better watch out, because I'm going to rip them limb from limb._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"SOMEONE HELP MMMEEEE!"

"Hey kid relax; I'm not going to hurt you... just relax."

Not wanting an angry pack after him Ethan tried to calm the scared pup. The boy might have been small compared to him but he was sure not backing down. Getting frustrated Ethan screamed at Harry.

"LISTEN SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

That was all it took for Harry to go limp in Ethan's arms and turn his head so that his throat was exposed proving to the dominate male he was going to obey. With a breeze coming towards him Ethan was able to smell that five dominate males were coming his way and one of those males was Fenrir, they had no doubt heard the little ones screams and were coming to "rescue" him.

Looking at the submissive boy in his arms he knew that when the other males found them it was going to look like he had done something wrong. He had to make the little sub see that he meant no harm before the others came.

"Hey little guy listen...I'm not going to hurt you ok...I know it I may look bad, but I'm not, I just want to talk to your alpha about something important...just relax ok."

What Ethan didn't know was that Harry was thinking that what he wanted to talk to Fenrir about. Since he didn't know he was now making things up in his head. _Is he going to ask Fenrir for me? Is he going to take me by force? Oh god what if he wants to kill me?_

Harry felt his tears slowly coming down his face and he also began to tremble. He was scared of being taken away from his friends and family but most of all Fenrir. He didn't want to leave him. But since Fenrir didn't know how he felt there was a chance that his alpha would give him to the other male. In his heart he knew the older man would protect him but his head was making believe things he didn't want to thing about.

_I_ _don't want to leave...I want to stay with Fenrir...I don't want to be anybody else's but his._

Closing his eyes Harry started to whimper and shiver; he was afraid of what was going to happen to him. If he was given to the male that was currently holding him, would he hurt him...force him to do things he didn't want to, it was all so frightening.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Getting closer to the spot were the sound came from the five men were able to hear Harry and another male yelling.

"HELP ME, SOME ONE HELP MMMMEEEE!"

A few minutes after that they heard Harry yell they heard another male yell.

"LISTEN SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW."

_If the other male lays one hand of Harry I'm tearing him to shreds. _Reaching the spot where both males were Fenrir bared his fangs.

"Get you hands off of him this instant or I'll tear them off."

_Shit I'm in trouble._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Hey every one I hope you like this chapter =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 6-11-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: Angry Fenrir

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

_Fuck I should have been more careful. I need to calm them all down before they rip me to shreds._

Slowly the five men that had arrived to help Harry were trying to circle Ethan so that he wouldn't be able to escape. They quickly went to these positions because went they hunted or fought this was the most effective.

"Wait all of you; I'm not here to hurt anyone ok. This is just a misunderstanding. I swear. Fenrir, I'm here to talk to you about something important other alphas sent me here to talk to you since I knew you when we were younger... I'm not dangerous I swear."

Snarling Fenrir growled out. "I know who you are and I don't care. You came to my territory and did something to one of our pups and still haven't let him go. I'm going to kill you for hurting him."

Gulping Ethan looked down at the boy and saw that throughout the whole conversation he had been reeking of fear it would be most likely the main reason why his alpha was angry at Ethan. The boy in his arm was completely terrified. If he let the boy go though they would kill him without even listening to what he had to say.

"Look Fenrir a couple of rogue wolfs attacked my pack...I was able to stop them but other packs haven't been so lucky."

"What are you talking about rogues don't join together and attack other packs? They stay by themselves." Lucius didn't understand why the rogues would be joining together since this had never happened before.

"I know they do, but these rogues are different they want to control as many packs as possible and they are trying to get rid of the current alphas and their betas to gain control of the pack's. As far as I know they have attacked ten other packs aside from mine. They other alphas have decided to go and get rid of them...they also sent me to ask you to join us."

Thinking for a couple of seconds Fenrir contemplated what Ethan had just said. Rogues joining up together could end up being dangerous but as far as he knew they hadn't joined together. If this was really happening then someone would have sent a message a long time ago.

"I don't care what those rogues are doing; I haven't heard from anyone that they have joined together and are attacking packs."

"Listen it's because whenever we try to send a wolf your way they end up getting killed. The only reason why I've survived this far is because I knew ways to get around the rouges."

"But they haven't attacked here." From what Luke knew no other pack around their area had been attacked.

"Yes I know they haven't but they will. The packs that they've been taking over are slowly heading towards you. I'm not going to lie to you Fenrir you're about the strongest alpha out here. If they get a chance to take you down... well... the other packs out there will think they don't have a chance against the rogues."

"Wait, so you're saying that they want to come and get rid of Fenrir to prove that they can get rid of anyone." This was stupid to Arthur but made perfect sense. If the strongest was out of the way then the weaker alphas would be afraid to go up against the rouges.

Breathing out in relief Ethan nodded his head. Now they we're beginning to understand. "Yes that's exactly what I'm trying to say. That's why we're going to join together and get rid of them." Hopefully they would all understand once he let the green eyed boy go.

Getting angry at the smell of Harry's fear Fenrir barked out. "I don't give a fuck about that right now. You're scaring one of my pack members and if you don't let him go right know I will kill you."

Looking at the boy he was holding Ethan took one deep breath. "Ok pup... I'm going to let you go so that you can go to your dad over their ok?"

Nodding his head Harry straighten himself out and looked at the man next to Fenrir, his father. He desperately wanted to be in his father's safe arms. In those arms he knew that he would be safe.

Slightly fearful Ethan took a deep breath and removed his hands from Harry's waist; letting go of the younger boy Ethan gritted his teeth. He only hoped that whatever Fenrir did it wasn't too painful.

When Harry was let go by Ethan he ran towards his father and threw his arms around his father. As his father wrapped his arms around him he silently whimpered because he was still afraid.

After making sure that Harry was in his father's arm, Fenrir ran towards Ethan and then grabbed on to the other alpha by the neck. Being sure to speak quietly Fenrir spoke to the other male. "If you ever, I mean ever hurt or scare some one in my pack I will fucking rip you to shreds and make sure you're alive when I feed you to the animals is that understood."

Lowering his head and bearing his neck Ethan showed Fenrir his submission in hopes that Fenrir would let him go.

"Wait Fenrir; I think we should listen to what he has to say. If there's even a slight possibility that those rogues are planning to come to your territory and attack you then I think we should listen and see if you want to join the rest of the alphas."

With a snarl Fenrir dropped Ethan on the floor and turned towards Lance.

"Alright lets go and talk then, but if you frighten any of my pack I will not hesitate to kill you."

Getting up to follow Fenrir Ethan turned towards James. "I apologize; I didn't mean to scare your son. I was going to talk to him on why I was here but then he just ran away and… and it was all just a misunderstanding."

Not even bothering to look at Ethan James carried his son bridal styled and followed Fenrir. "If my son accepts you're apology then so will I but if he doesn't... then I'll make you regret scaring him."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well here we go another chapter I hope you guys like how it's going so far =}

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-7-09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: Pervert Ethan

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Even though Fenrir was the Alpha and the final decision was his, he didn't mind hearing what the rest of the dominate males in the pack had to say on some issues. After they had returned from the forest they had gone straight to Fenrir's house. James had left Harry with his mother and had followed the rest. He did not want to miss something that could change their lives.

"So...tell me what you guys think."

"I'm thinking we should join them." With his arms crossed on his chest James looked at his alpha, why risk the rouges attacking them or the people in their pack.

"No I disagree. What if they're lying and just want us to leave so that they can try something while they are gone?" It would be nothing new to Lucius if they tried to get rid of them in order to take over their little town. Other alphas had tried to do it to his father but it had not worked out.

"But what if they are telling the truth? What do we do if they can't handle the rogues themselves and then the rogues come after us?" It would be better to be safe than sorry that they didn't help was Arthur's thought's.

"We all may be strong but we have our limits especially if were going to have more than a hundred men after us. I think half of us should go and half of us should stay in case they do try something." Lance wanted to help but he didn't want to leave the pack unprotected.

"Even if half of us stay we still won't be as strong as when all of us are here. Well I guess it depends on how many come after us... if it's a lie I mean."

Looking at Arthur Fenrir knew he had a point if it was a lie and half of them left and half of them stayed then they would have half a chance of winning.

"Wait didn't Ethan say that the only people that were going were alphas."

"He said that alphas and beta's we're going."

_If the alphas and beta's went then it meant that they to were putting their packs at some risk as well._ Thought Lucius as he leaned back in his chair.

"What if instead of trying to get rid of the pack they just want to get rid of Fenrir. No offence Fenrir but you and two other people can't handle more than 10 alphas and their dominates."

"I don't know about you but I can handle a few alphas." Chuckling Fenrir knew even if he was out numbered he would still win. Or least he wouldn't go down without taking more than half of his attackers with him.

"So what's going to be your final decision Fenrir?"

Sobering up Fenrir knew that even though he heard his packs opinions it was still up to him on what would happen and they would accept his choice no matter what.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Walking a little Ethan tried to sniff out Harry talk to him but since he had come to the little community he hadn't seen one trace of him. He wanted to apologize to him for scaring him so much but he would never be able to apologize if he never found the kid. Looking around some more Ethan was able to see a red headed teenager. Walking towards a red headed teenager he decided to ask him if he knew where Harry was.

"Hey kid do you know where a boy named Harry is? I'm trying to find him."

The teen looked at him for a few seconds before he answered. "Harry...well he should be with Draco and Hermione right now...just go to the last house to your right it's the one that's closes to the forest. He should be around there if he isn't then I don't know where he is...oh and by the way my name's Ron."

Leaving towards where _Ron_ told him to go he noticed that Harry was there and was with two other people a tall and muscular blond and a small and petit brunette.

When they finally noticed that he was heading their way the blond got in front of the other as if he was going to protect them from him. Even he if was going to do something; which he wasn't, the blond didn't have a chance...but since he was on thin ice with Fenrir he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Hello there can we help you?"

Looking at Harry for a split second he then turned to speak to the blond. "Yes actually you can, I was wondering if you would let me talk to your friend Harry there for a few minutes, theirs something I wan to say to him."

"Well if you just want to talk to him then you wouldn't mind if Draco and I would stay here with Harry while you talk to him."

The brunette was obviously a submissive but she seemed to carry herself like a dominate. This made Ethan to smile; it had been a while since he had seen a girl with such spunk.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened this morning Harry."

Placing his hand on Draco's shoulder Harry stopped his bigger friend from attacking the older alpha. Even though he didn't want to speak to Ethan he didn't want his friend to get into a fight over him.

"Alright I'll talk to you. Draco can you and Hermione give us some privacy... I'll be ok."

Both Draco and Hermione wanted to object but they knew that Harry needed to talk to the alpha.

"Alright call us if you need anything."

Ethan watched the other two walk away and once they were far enough he turned to Harry.

"Why don't we sit down so that we can talk?"

Walking towards the side of the house next to them Ethan turned his back to it and then sat down, looking at Harry it seemed like Harry was just going to stand in front of him but then he also sat down.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the forest, I was going to explain to you what I was doing there, but then you started to run then you freaked out and I guess I freaked out. I shouldn't have though so I sincerely apologize."

Lifting his bowed head Harry responded. "Well I should say I'm sorry to, its just that when I noticed you were an unmated dominate and I'm about to come of age I got really scared and then when you said you wanted to talk to Fenrir I thought that you were going to ask him if it was ok for you to take me. I over reacted to, so I'm sorry."

Grinning Ethan teased Harry. "I guess we both over reacted."

"Yeah we did...oh and don't worry about it I forgive you."

Smiling Harry got up and waited for Ethan to get up.

"So anyways want me to go with you to the lake so that you can take that bath you missed?"

"No, I don't think he needs you as a chaperone. What are you doing here all alone with Harry?"

Realizing what it must look like Harry lowered his head and to cover the blush on his checks but still responded to Fenrir. "Oh don't worry Fenrir we weren't doing anything he was just apologizing for what happened today...I forgave him so everything's ok now right mister…"

"Oh I apologize Harry my name is Ethan...you can call me Ethan instead of mister."

Noticing that Harry's blush was increasing Fenrir growled and decided that Harry needed to get as far away from Ethan as soon as possible. "Ok pup why don't you go run along while I speak to Ethan."

Ethan watched as Harry walked off. Even though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but watch the green eyed boy's ass. It looked absolutely delicious. Licking his lips and looking back at Fenrir he decided to get straight to the point.

"So what are you going to do Fenrir are you with us or not?"

"Yes I'll go with you."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope all of you liked the chapter and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**upd****ated on 1-9-09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Walking towards the group of teenagers that were currently talking, Fenrir searched for Harry to talk to him and make sure he was really alright. When Fenrir was close enough the group quieted down and greeted their alpha.

"Harry, I want to see you in my house in five minutes are we understood."

"Yes."

When the group saw that Fenrir was out of earshot they started to question Harry.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?"

"Maybe he wants to make sweet love to Harry since he knows that his birthday's so close."

Blushing at Hermione's words Harry turned away from the group so that they wouldn't see.

"Don't say that he doesn't want to do that to me."

"Harry's right Hermione he most likely just wants to talk to him about the man that scared him in the forest."

Nodding their heads in agreement they all decided that the reason Fenrir wanted to speak to Harry was because of Ethan. Though this didn't mean that Harry couldn't fantasies that Fenrir was going to do something else.

"Yeah I think Draco has a point he probably just wants to see how you're doing."

"But I'm fine Ethan, that's his name, said he was sorry and didn't mean to scare me so were ok now."

"Well whatever it's about, you should leave now before you get in trouble for being late."

Saying good-bye Harry walked towards Fenrir's house.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Knocking on the door Harry received a _come in_ after he walked in he then shut the door behind him. It had been a long time since he had been inside his alphas house. The last time he had been in it was when he was five and that was because he had been curious of how it was inside.

It was pretty much the same since then. The living room was kind of bare except of a recliner, a love seat and a long couch, all which were dark brown to go with the light brown flooring. There was a big TV, two lamps, a radio and a not so little table in the middle of the room. He had never gone further than the living room so he didn't know now the rest of the house looked like.

Fenrir was sitting on the recliner when Harry walked in, though once Fenrir saw Harry walk inside he quickly got up and walked up to Harry and before Harry knew it he was being embraced by older male. It took Harry a few moments to realize what was happening to him, but when he did he hugged Fenrir right back.

Moving his face so that it was right in front of Harry Fenrir looked at the other in the eye for a few moments before he brought his lips down and gave Harry his first kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it was filled with a lot of affection.

Removing himself from the Harry's lips Fenrir backed them up till they are in front of the love seat, he sat down first and after he was comfortable he pulled Harry on to his lap so that he was straddling him, he then rested his forehead on Harry's forehead.

"Did...did we just kiss?" Whispered Harry, not believing what had just happened and was currently happening.

Chuckling a little Fenrir nodded his head. "Yes cub...yes we did and you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Moving his face and burying it in Fenrir's neck Harry blushed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time to but I just thought... I thought that you were going to want someone that was more you know... some one more experienced than me."

_Good thing he can't see I'm as red as a tomato._

Wiggling a little Harry breathed in Fenrir's scent; it was just about the most wonderful scent he had ever had the privilege of smelling.

"Well I just wanted you to be of age when I approached you."

Lifting his head to look at Fenrir and then turning a little to the side Harry frowned. "But...but I'm still not of age I still have like 10 more days till then."

Sighing Fenrir knew that he should have waited and he would have but he was unable to; he wanted to tell Harry how he felt before he left.

"The reason I didn't wait for you to be of age is because...well because I won't be here on your birthday I'm going to have to leave to take care of some business in five days and I don't know if I will be able to come back by your birthday."

Seeing the worried look on Harry's face Fenrir continued. "Look cub...the reason Ethan's here is to let us know that there are some rogue wolves that need to be taken care of. The alphas that are going are going to take some of their dominates; they also want me to go so that they can be sure that they win."

Sitting completely straight on Fenrir's lap Harry knew that if they wanted Fenrir to go then it was most likely going to be dangerous and someone would most likely die. Not only would someone die but that someone could be a person that he knew. Someone close to him or someone that could one day be close to him; like Fenrir.

"But why are they your problem and besides I haven't heard of any attacks happening close to us."

"That's because they seem to be coming our way slowly. They need to be disposed of before they get more out of hand then what they already are."

Placing his arms around Harry's waist Fenrir pulled him closer and started to lick and suck on his cub's delicious neck. While he had been talking to Harry he couldn't take his eyes off of it so he decided to do the first thing that had come to mind.

"Mmnn Fen-Fenrir you should s-stop... aahh... your g-going to leave a m-mark."

Stopping to lift his head Fenrir looked at Harry. "That's the point cub after I leave I want everybody to know that you're taken. I don't know if you've noticed but I don't like it when people touch what belongs to me."

Turning scarlet from what his alpha said Harry looked down at his hands. He was happy that Fenrir felt the same way about him like he did; but there was one problem that Harry could think of when it came to their soon to be relationship. It was an important problem to since it had to do with Harry's family.

"Um how are we going to tell my mom and dad about this?"

Smirking Fenrir knew that Harry was going to ask that question when he noticed that the younger male had a frown on his face and had been biting his lower lip. There was no problem though since Fenrir had already been intelligent enough to speak to the older Potter's before he was actually of age. This way when Harry had become of age he could just act and not worry about what the older Potter's would say.

"Don't worry about that cub they know how I feel. The only thing they asked of me however was that if you didn't want to be with me to let you go and be happy. And believe me cub I love you so much that I would have done that."

Smiling Harry threw his arms around Fenrir's neck and held on to him as hard as he could before he replied. "I want to be with you I've always wanted to be with you, I don't want to be with anybody else but you Fenrir."

Overwhelmed with emotion Harry moved his mouth to kiss Fenrir. Soft and rough lips caressed each other, gently getting to know one another. Then the rough lips started to nibble on the soft one's bottom lip in order to get access to the others inexperienced tongue.

Moving one of his hands inside of Harry's shirt Fenrir groaned when he felt the soft skin of Harry's stomach. Needing air but not wanting to dislocate his lips from Harry's Fenrir took a deep whiff with his nose and then froze. He noticed two scents in the room... \one was arousal... the second was fear.

_Fuck I forgot that the cub is inexperienced._

Removing his mouth from the others lips Fenrir tried to console that scared boy. "I know that you haven't done this before cub...and don't worry just because I'm your alpha doesn't mean that I'm force you to do anything you don't want to."

Nodding his head Harry some how knew that Fenrir would not force him, but it still didn't stop the fear from seeping into his scent. He had heard stories when he was young that there we're alpha's that took advantage of their pack. Inside he knew Fenrir wasn't like that but fear of the unknown still scared him.

"I know you won't Fenrir."

Smiling Fenrir gave Harry another chaste kiss before he sighed. "Ok let's get up then, I have to go and tell the pack what's going to happen."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope all of you are enjoying the story and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-16-09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"It's too dangerous for half of our dominates to leave. It's bad enough that our alpha is going to leave so why should they?"

Even though it was highly likely that what Ethan was saying was true Molly still didn't like the idea of so many of the men leaving, it was just too dangerous. If something occurred then the kids and adult would be in danger.

"What if they don't leave then Molly? What if the rogues come to where we are and attack us with the packs they've gathered? If they do then we won't be able to stop them."

Lily didn't want her husband to leave but she also didn't want their pack to be attacked and possibly wiped out. She knew what happened to pack's that were taken over by other packs and that was not a pretty thing. It was horrible and sad.

"But what if it's a lie?" It just wasn't possible thought Narcissa. It was unheard of for rogues to team up and attack packs. The reason it was unheard of was because the rogues usually killed each other once they meet up.

"We've already thought of that Narcissa. If it is then we'll come back as fast as possible...but the real problem would be if it was true and we decided to not go."

Arthur did not want to think about what would happen if it was a lie but it was still a possibility and it had to be considered.

Looking at her husband Patricia couldn't help but ask. "What if something happens to one of you? What would we do?" Whenever one of them went out for battle the possibility of death was always likely and this scared everyone in the pack.

"I don't want to lose anybody in the pack either Patricia but it has to be done. The decision has been made and we will leave tomorrow so those who were assigned to go get ready."

Fenrir knew that the woman had their opinion but in the end it was his decision and he knew that he was making the correct one even if it was hard.

"Who's going to go?"

As Molly looked at Fenrir she knew that since she had the most dominate males in her family her son's would be leaving. If they did go Molly knew that Fenrir would do everything in his power to make sure they would be safe.

"James, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy; The rest of the dominates will stay and protect the pack while we're away."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

After the pack had been done with the meeting the young wolves of the pack decided to go to the lake and talk about the situation. Well that and see if they could get inside of the fresh water to relax. After hearing news of their dominates going to war the teen's needed to relax.

"I can't believe he isn't going to let any of us go; I mean were dominates. Why can't we go?" Huffed a very frustrated Ron; he was only 16 years old but he thought he was old enough to do what the older males were doing.

"Ron you think you've got it bad! I'm a dominate too but, since I'm a girl I still don't get to do anything."

Ginny had a point, she was a dominate but at times she was treated as a submissive since she was a girl. Lately though the other members of the pack were trying to change their mentality. Like she was now able to go hunting and join the dominates in separate things that they did.

"Don't worry baby I think of you as a dominate." When Lavender finished what she said she straddled her girlfriend's lap and gave her a passionate kiss.

Looking at the two kissing girls George blushed. He was used to the girls kissing like that but he just couldn't help but blush every time he saw them. "Well I'm just glad that Fred isn't going to go. I mean...I want to have kids and how can I do that with my mate injured or worse dead." As George squirmed on his lovers lap he tried to get into a comfortable position.

"Don't say that, none of them are going to die or get hurt... Fenrir will take care of them." Harry said with a determined look on his face. He knew that if one of the men needed help in battle Fenrir would be determined to help them even if it meant his own life.

Wrapping her arm around Harry Luna agreed with Harry. "Harry's right, Fenrir is going to take care of the men that go. We don't have anything to worry about."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"So you finally had the guts to tell my son how you feel...but did it have to be a day before you go to a big battle with rogues."

"When did you expect me to tell him? I won't be here to tell him on his birthday and I don't really know how long everything is going to take...besides it kind of happened."

James and Lily had known for a few years now that Fenrir wanted to mate with Harry. He had informed them of it when Harry was ten. When he told them that he wanted to mate Harry he had also promised to make Harry happy and that meant letting him go if he wanted to mate someone else. It would have hurt if Harry wanted to be with someone else but as long as he was happy then he would have been able to live with it.

Lily and James were sitting on Fenrir's love seat while he sat on the recliner. After the meting they had informed Fenrir that they wanted to speak with him.

"So how long will we be away?"

Thinking for a few minutes Fenrir contemplated his answer. "Well I don't think it will take that long...I plan to come back to Harry as soon as possible."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Let me know what you think of the story by reviewing =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 2-12-09 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

It had been exactly two days, five hours and 40 minutes since Fenrir and some of the pack dominates had left to do battle with the rogues and Harry missed him terribly. Harry knew he was just worrying too much but then who would be too if after you confessed to the person you love they had to leave. Not only did they have to leave but they had to go to a what was going to be a dangerous battle. So who wouldn't worry?

Well aside from worrying about the battle Harry was also worried about what would happen after Fenrir came back. Well that is to say if he did came back, but Harry tried not to think about that possibility. What he was wondering was what would happen to their relationship. He had moped and worried for those two days that his friends wanted to take him to the lake and relax.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Come on Harry the water is great and it'll help you get over your little funk right now."

"Yeah Harry, Hermione has a point just come and get in the water or would you like us to go over there and drag you in here?"

Harry knew that they just wanted to help him out with the way he was feeling, but he just couldn't help but be a bit annoyed. Since he didn't want to ruin the fun the rest were having Harry decided to humor them, even if it was just for a little while.

"Alright, alright I'll get in there just hold on a little."

Taking off his t-shirt and taking off his pants Harry stayed in his tight, checkered boxers and headed towards the water.

In the water we're a bunch of girls and boys in their underwear, you would think that they would be shy with the other gender right there, but they were so close to each other that it just didn't matter. They were all like a big family and it didn't really mean anything to them if they swam in their underwear.

_Oh the waters kind of fresh right now._ Though Harry when he was getting in the water, it was kind of a hot day and the water was really refreshing. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get in_.

"So do you guys think that they got there already?"

Standing next to Ron, Harry looked over at the boy that was speaking. Ron was waist deep in the water and but Harry was able to see that he was wearing his favorite dark green boxers.

"Most likely they arrived."

Draco knew it wouldn't take the dominates too long to get to their destination.

"I really hope the trip over there was ok and they didn't find problems on the road."

Even though Luna knew they most likely didn't want to think about it, there was still the possibility of the men getting into trouble on their trip. If they did though, she knew that they would all be ok. They were strong men and were quite able to take care of themselves.

"If anything did try to attack them they would be able to defend themselves. I mean come on our alpha is with them." Hermione was positive that Fenrir would never let anything happen to his pack.

"True, but there is only so much one alpha and five of his dominates can do while traveling."

Even though Ginny hoped for the best she knew there was always the possibility that something could go wrong.

"They'll be fine you'll see they'll be back before you know it." With that said Harry got out of the water as quick as possible, grabbed his clothes he didn't even bother to put them back on. Instead he just took off walking towards the little town he called home. Following closely behind him though was Draco.

"Harry wait...come on wait she didn't mean anything by it…WAIT."

Stopping in front of Draco, Harry lowered his face to hide the tears that he was sure going to fall.

"I know... I know she didn't mean anything by it... its just that... its just that I miss him... and I'm worried that... hic that something might hic happen to him."

Harry's tears started to flow more freely with out his knowledge. Draco did notice them and instantly reached out to embrace Harry. With his head in Draco's strong chest Harry started to freely weep.

"I –I finally... hic... find out how he feels and then... then he has to leave... and put's his life in jeopardy... I know as the alpha he has a duty but... hic hic... but it's just so hard what if I lose him before I even really have him?"

Tightening his hold on the scared submissive Draco tried to calm Harry. "Don't worry Harry he'll be ok, he'll come back to you, you'll see."

With that said Draco walked Harry to his house. As they arrived closer their walk was quite and solitary since not many people were out and Draco had told the other teens to stay at the lake. Once he arrived at Harry's house he went in. When Harry's mother saw them she went to see what was wrong with her little boy.

"Draco, Harry what's wrong? What's going on? Did something happen?"

Bombarded with the questions Harry pressed himself closer to Draco which Draco took as a sign that he is allowed to answer for him.

"Harry's just feeling a little tired I'm going to take him to his room if it's ok with you?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer right away the Mrs. Potter decide to just wait till Harry was ready to tell her or Draco did.

"Yes, take him to his room so that he can rest, you know where it is Draco."

Nodding his head Draco walked to the room. It was easy to find Harry's room because his door was the only one that was painted green, which was not so surprisingly Harry's favorite color. Opening the door Draco walked straight to the bed and laid Harry down on it and then laid next to Harry to hold him.

_I don't care if Fenrir is our alpha if he doesn't come back and make Harry happy they'll be hell to pay._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Did you enjoy the chapter? If you did let me know if you didn't then you can also let me know =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 2-15-09**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

No men were dead from there side so far. They had taken out about 50 rogues plus some of the dominates that did not want to go to their original alphas. The packs that were taken over were freed but some of there dominates preferred to be with the rogues so they fought with them.

They still had about 50 or more rogues to go before they would be officially terminated. The rogues had retreated about and hour ago so Fenrir and the other alphas and the dominates had time to rest and prepare themselves for another battle that was sure to come.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"How is everyone holding up?"

"Were okay Fenrir not that I can say the same thing for the son of a bitches on the other side."

Smirking Fenrir started to walk towards his pack members to see how they were doing. The five men were around a fire talking with Ethan, an alpha named Hagrid and the one who thought of the plan to go after the rogues, Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't believe I was able to fight those guys, damn they were big... not as big as you Fenrir or you Hagrid but they were still big."

Charlie knew that rarely people were as big as Fenrir and that most likely nobody was as big as the alpha he had just met named Hagrid. If there was someone bigger than he'd have no choice but to call them strange.

"Hahaha they are big aren't they, but they they're no match for us." Even though Arthur said that he knew that it was nothing but luck that the rogues hadn't killed one of their pack.

"Well of course they're no match for all of you, look at who you have for an alpha. I wouldn't be surprised if he made you guys train for battle when you were just new born cubs." Even though Hagrid just met the men around the fire he felt like he had known them for years.

"Aaawww come on Hagrid you know I would have waited until they were at least two summers old." Most people that just met Fenrir always assumed that he was nothing but serious, they didn't know that occasionally he liked to joke around like everybody else.

"Just as I thought Fenrir, always trying to out do everyone else. I trained my cubs when they were 13 summers old hahaha I guess you beat us there to." Even though Albus was an old man he could still keep up with dominates half his age, that was mostly the reason why nobody had ever tried to over throw him, that and he was a really respected man.

"Oh no, don't be hurt Albus, someone else has to be the best...and obviously it had to be me." Fenrir loved to be cocky with Albus that was why he did it every opportunity he had.

"Hahahaha... so tell me Fenrir have you found that special someone yet? I don't mean to nag you, but don't you think it's about time?" Albus asked because he had a suspicion that Fenrir had already found someone, and if he did he was happy for Fenrir.

"Would you like me to answer this Fenrir or would you prefer to do it yourself?" James couldn't help but want to smile; he knew that Fenrir loved Harry.

"No no James, this is my story to tell... "

A few minutes later everyone looked at each other before they all said. "Well aren't you going to tell it?"

"Hahaha I was waiting to see how long it would take you guys to speak up. Well that special someone is Harry James Potter." Fenrir was so happy that he was finally going to get what he always longed for, Harry Potter.

"Aaawww I knew you would get together with him, so who made the first move you or our little Harry?" Charlie suspected that Fenrir most likely made the first move, but one could never be sure.

"I knew you two would get together, I mean it's pretty obvious the way you would look at him." Percy didn't know if other people saw it but he always noticed the way Fenrir's eyes would always linger longer on Harry then anybody else.

"Not just the way he would look at him, don't forget that Harry always got special treatment and was looked after more than anyone else, not that we can blame you Fenrir, I also treat my mate with more consideration than I do others."

It was true and Fenrir couldn't deny it even if he wanted to because Arthur always noticed the way Fenrir would treat Harry with more consideration then others. Not that he minded at all he had suspected that Fenrir wanted to mate with Harry, he was just happy that Fenrir had waited till Harry was of age because not many alphas would give their submissive that consideration.

"Don't forget the way Harry would look at Fenrir, I mean come on even I was able to see how in love my son was with you Fenrir. I am glad though that you were able to detain yourself until he was of age. Some men don't even do that, which is why I give you my blessing to be with my son."

James knew that if they had been human most likely they would have called Fenrir a pedophile but since there weren't any humans in their pack nobody even consider Fenrir that. Also there was the fact that wolf children stopped being minors at the age of 16, which Harry now was.

"I have to agree with James there. I used to hear such awful stories of young submissive being taken before they were even of age, those men should be ashamed of themselves... if they are in love as they tell other people then they should be able to wait a couple of years shouldn't they?" That was usually the excuse dominate wolves would give when they had sex with a minor, Hagrid knew this because he knew of a few cases where that had happened.

"So are you going to tell us who made the first move?"

A few minutes later Fenrir told the people around him what had happened between him and Harry.

"Oh that explains why you almost bit my head off when I was talking to Harry" A smirk was plastered on Ethan's face while he said that.

"Talking it was more like scaring the shit out of him you asshole." It still pissed Fenrir off that his little cub had been so scared the day he had met Ethan in the forest.

"I keep on telling you it was a misunderstanding... Harry forgave me, why can't you?"

"Don't worry the day I have Harry's belly full of cubs is the day I forgive you." Fenrir couldn't wait till he was back at home with his pack and Harry, oh the things he wanted to do to the boy.

"Ah so all you have to wait is few days after 'Fenrir bites Harry' and you'll be forgiven." Albus wasn't completely sure if Fenrir would forgive Ethan once Harry became pregnant but it was likely that he would.

"Hahahaha I guess your right."

"Uh so, how much longer do you think were going to have to stay here... it's already been about six days, I miss my little girls and Audrey." It felt like forever for Charlie to be away from his family, no doubt it was what everybody was feeling the same way.

"Don't worry well be home in about five days. Two to finish fighting and three to walk home. Damn that means well be gone for about 12 days. I told Harry I'd be home by his birthday... damn."

Fenrir knew that Harry was going to worry about him, but the fight was taking longer then he had thought it would.

"Don't worry Fenrir I'm sure my son will just be happy that you're alive instead of being mad that you missed his birthday."

"I suppose you're right"

"Hey I was thinking..." Before Percy could even finish his sentence they heard one of the males from their group yell out.

"Every one prepare your self's the rogues are planning to aahhh." Before the man could finish his sentence one of the rouges had attacked him. They hadn't expected the rogues to attack suddenly, they expected them to at least rest for a couple of hours.

"EVERYONE KILL ALL THE ROGUES! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

Turning to his pack Fenrir spoke to them. "None of you die you hear me I don't want to deal with your angry submissive coming after me because they think I'm the reason you died." After Fenrir said that he was attacked by two wolves and a man. Fenrir knew that he needed to get rid of the wolves before they gave the man an opportunity to attack. He broke one of the wolves neck before he saw the man he was fighting raise the knife he had to stab him.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Oh a teaser I wonder what will happen next =] well to find out read the next chapter…oh and don't forget to review for the story.

Just in case you're wondering what Albus meant when he said when Fenrir bites Harry well when they decide they want to be together forever Fenrir will bite Harry, on any part of his body, to show that Harry is taken or better yet already has a mate…Oh yeah submissive's, male and female, will be able to have babies.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 7-6-09**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

They weren't home before his birthday, they weren't home on his birthday and they weren't home after his birthday and they weren't home today. Thirteen days...that's how long the dominates and their alpha had been gone thirteen days and it felt more like and eternity for Harry.

To distract him from the fact that the man he loved was off fighting in a dangerous battle Harry read books and talked to his friends, but lately he was spending more time with his mother. Being with his mother helped him feel better since his mother knew exactly how he felt.

"Mom, how can you handle the fact that dad is out fighting...that he might get hurt?" Harry asked his mother while he was laying with her. She had a protective arm around his waist and his head was lying on her breast, he also had his arm around his mother's waist, childishly not wanting to let go.

Harry had had a nightmare and had gone to his mother's to sleep with her, his mother had happily let him join her; she knew her little cub was worried and she would do what she could to make him feel better.

"Well Harry your father is a grown man that can protect himself but not just that he has friends with him that will help to keep him protected. I trust Fenrir with my life Harry and so does your father...we wouldn't be here if we didn't."

Looking up at his mother Harry asked what she meant.

"Well Harry when I was pregnant with you was when we joined Fenrir's pack."

A shocked Harry stared at his mother for a few minutes before he responded. "Really I never knew that."

"Well yes it's true."

"Can...can you tell me how it happened?"

"Ok my love... "

**FLASHBACK**

"James we've been walking for hours...I'm sorry my love but I'm tired and so is your little son."

Turning to his pregnant wife James saw her supporting her hurting back with both of her hands. She was about three months pregnant with their first cub and they had been walking for hours. The reason they were walking is because they were attempting to find a place to sleep for the night. James could have left her while he went to find a place to sleep but he didn't want to leave his pregnant mate even for a second.

"You're right Lily please forgive me, well rest here...sit down."

Sitting next to her husband Lily took out a piece of meat from a little bag she was carrying and nibbled on it. She took out another piece and offered it to her mate.

"No you eat it I'm not that hungry."

"James..."

"Lily I want you to eat... beside's I'm sure the cub in your belly would love that piece of meat more than I would."

Complying with her mates wishes she ate both pieces of meat.

They had been walking for days trying to find some where to call their own but they weren't having any luck. What made it even worse was that they were in Fenrir Greyback's territory; this was not a great place to be if he didn't give them permission to be there.

Feeling his mate rest her head on his shoulder James sighed and smiled when he felt her go limp. No matter where she was Lily was able to take a nap. Not smelling any one near James decided to take a risk and went to sleep.

A few moments after falling asleep James smelled someone nearby. James barely had time to react before he saw a huge gray wolf come towards him and his mate. As quickly as possible James lifted up his pregnant mate he jumped out of its way. When he landed on his feet he turned to see that there was more than just a gray wolf it was a couple of that hadn't eaten in a while.

"Leave us alone...we don't want any trouble just go." As James spoke he noticed that another light brown wolf had emerged from hiding. _Damn... I can't fight two of them and keep Lily safe at the same time._

"James...James what are we going to do?"

Hearing his mate's whispered words James answered. "I want you to run Lily run as fast as you can and don't stop. When I get through with them I'll go and find you ok...when I tell you to run you run."

"Whe-where...where do I run?"

"Anywhere love just run and don't stop, I'll get you when I'm done and I'll find through your scent." Noticing the wolves getting closer James yelled. "RUN"

Lily didn't even turn back as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that if she did turn back she could possibly trip on something and not only make herself an easy target but hurt her baby.

_Where... where am I... god I don't know where I am? I wish I could smell things but being pregnant dulled my senses._

Feeling a pain on her side Lily slowed down held her stomach. It had been a long time since she had ran as fast as she had been doing a few moments ago.

"Ah... I'll just rest for a little bit then... then I'll keep on running."

Keeping her hand clutched to her stomach Lily started to walk again. She didn't know how long she had been running but she was already panting. Her little cub was making it hard for her to keep going.

"I have to keep going though. James said not to stop."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lily felt like she had been walking for hours it more like an hour but it felt like hours. She didn't know why it was taking James so long to get her. With every passing minute she would have awful thoughts.

_What if something happened to him? What if he got hurt and is going to get eaten? What if he killed them but just can't find me; oh god what if I stay lost here forever?_

Hearing a twig snap behind her Lily froze for a second before she stared to run as fast as she could.

_I can't... let them get me... I have to protect the baby._

Trying to dodge the trees in her way Lily didn't see a lifted root and tripped over it; she fell hard on her side. Once she was on the ground Lily knew that she was an easy target so she did the only thing she could of; she rolled into a ball and covered her belly with her hands.

"Lily... Lily are you ok? Answer me love."

Hearing her mate's voice, Lily lifted her head and then wrapped her hands around her mate when he was close enough.

"James... James I had been so worried and scared... I thought… I thought that you had been hurt of worse... I was so scared James... so scared."

"I almost was in danger love but I had help."

Just noticing Lily looked behind James and saw a gray wolf and a few brown, red and black and blond wolfs. It looked a whole pack was behind the gray wolf.

"Thank you for your help... all of you."

While James spoke the wolves in front of him they started to shift to their human form. When the wolves were done shifting there were three women, three men and of course the alpha. Lily noticed the women talking together for a few minutes and then they walked towards their alpha to speak to him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Fenrir!"

"Yes Molly how can I help you?"

Getting closer to Fenrir Molly wanted to state the obvious but Patricia beat her to it.

"She's pregnant... she looks like she's about two to three months."

"They have obviously been by themselves for a while... the male James doesn't smell like he belongs to a pack and the women Lily just smells like the male."

Looking at the female Narcissa wondered it they had belonged to another pack, with just smell alone it seemed like they didn't. Most likely they did but since they hadn't been around their pack for a while the smell wore off.

"Your point being?"

Wishing he could roll his eyes Fenrir instead just crossed his arms and waited for the women to answer.

"We have to take them in."

Now Fenrir wasn't a fortune teller but he already knew that the women were going to tell him that.

"We don't have to do anything ladies."

Now it wasn't that Fenrir wanted to argue with the woman but he knew that it was best to make them believe that they had changed his mind. He didn't want them to think he had gone soft on them.

"We saved them from rogues the least we can do know is help them out, come one Fenrir they look like good people."

Molly had been in Fenrir's pack long enough to know that her alpha was going to let the couple stay and all he was doing was putting a show.

"Fenrir come on you know you want to just do it." Rolling her eyes Patricia wondered why men had to be so stubborn.

"Look at him he won't attack any one he just wants to take care of his mate and soon to born cub. Beside's if you do for what ever reason feel the need to kick them out then do it but at least wait till the cub is born."

"Fenrir we've never asked you for anything come on... what do you have to lose."

Tired of hearing the women talking he decided to comply with their wishes. Just this once.

Turning to James and Lily, Fenrir spoke. "You're welcome to stay with us for a few months... at least until your mate gives birth."

**END of FLASHBACK**

"A couple of days after we joined the Fenrir's pack your father helped Fenrir fight off a few wolfs and that's how he was able to gain Fenrir's trust and we were able to stay."

"I never knew this…to tell you the truth this makes me miss Fenrir even more."

Pulling her son deeper into her breast, Lily tried to comfort her son. "Don't worry love everything is going to be ok. Before you know it he'll be here."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

In the morning when Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was not in his room and that their was a very muscular arm around his waist. Sniffing the air to know who it was Harry hoped that his senses weren't playing games with him. He turned around to make sure his senses were telling him the truth and they were; Fenrir was on the bed with him.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope you guys enjoyed the little background story in here. Yup I hope you guys have been enjoying my teasers. I really like putting them.

**Edited by Pyrite **

**Updated on 3-3-09**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Not believing his eyes, Harry touched Fenrir's stubble cheek. Having confirmed that it was not a dream, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and then start to fall.

_Oh my god... he's back he's finally here with me_. Sniffling, Harry kept on stroking Fenrir's check until he noticed that his alpha had woken up.

Locking eyes with Harry, Fenrir whispered the obvious. "I see that you're already awake."

Harry stopped stroking Fenrir's cheek and snuggled up closer to Fenrir until his body was completely pressed up against the other male. He then moved his lips closer to his love. What started out as an innocent kiss ended out becoming a full make out session.

Tightening his hold on Harry Fenrir pushed his tongue inside of Harry's mouth and moved his tongue all around the younger boy's mouth as if trying to taste all of Harry's mouth.

Rolling himself on top of Harry, Fenrir started to slowly take Harry's shirt off. He wanted to give Harry the opportunity to say no or to tell him to stop but when he got none he broke the kiss to completely take off the shirt. Diving back in Fenrir's hand began to softly pinch one of Harry's nipples.

"Nngghh... Fenrir."

Once he heard Harry moan Fenrir knew that he had to bring out more of those sounds out of Harry so he lowered his hand until it was on top Harry's obvious erection. After just feeling the erection for a little bit Fenrir to moved his hand inside of Harry's pants and then inside of the underwear. Grasping hold of the smaller penis, which instantly caused Harry to gasp; Fenrir rubbed the tip of the head with his thumb.

"Oohh Fenrir... mmnnn."

With it being the first time that some one touched Harry's member he broke away from Fenrir's lips and then bared his neck to his alpha. This was just to show him how much he was enjoying himself he wiling submitted before he was even asked.

The second Harry moved his head he felt his soon to be mate latch on to his neck and start to suck on it, obviously trying to leave a mark for every one to see.

After playing with the tip of Harry's erection Fenrir fisted the hard erection and started to move his hand up and down.

"Ha aaahhhh... Fenrir."

Smirking into the exposed neck Fenrir started to nibble on his shoulder, he wanted to dig his teeth into them but he knew that he had to wait until Harry was completely rational enough to agree to it. He didn't want to force Harry to mate with him, Fenrir might be ruthless but he would never force himself on anyone... well it wasn't like he had to force himself on Harry that much was obvious from what they were doing at the moment.

Not stopping from pumping the object in his hand Fenrir looked down at Harry to speak to him. "What's wrong cub... your acting as if you have never touched your self before."

What Fenrir didn't know was that Harry had never touched himself before... at least not in the way that Fenrir was doing it right now. The truth was that he had never gotten the urge to touch himself so he never did. Though if he would have known it would feel this good he would have done it along time ago.

"I-I... never have."

To say that Fenrir was shocked was an understatement. How could have a boy his age never touch himself, it was complete shock to Fenrir. The reason being that when he was young he had been very sexually active. At the age of 12 he had someone give him his first hand job and then when he was 13 he had had his first lay. The reason everything had happened so early for Fenrir was because he had been a boy with urges and he was one who liked to satisfy his urges.

Once he snapped out of his shocked state Fenrir had to say something. "So... so you haven't even touched your self this way... never... you have no idea how much this turns me own right now."

Starting the pumping motion again Fenrir licked Harry on the check and then started to lick him on his collarbone.

"Ooohhhh Fenrir... stop... I have... I have to pee."

Chuckling at his little cubs word's Fenrir instead pump even faster.

"You don't have to pee cub... its something else completely."

Feeling the build up in his belly Harry started to curl his toes, close his eyes and grab the sheets underneath him.

"Fenrir... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... aaaaahhhhhh."

Before they both knew it Harry's belly had blotches of cum on his belly and Fenrir's hand cum.

"So tell me cub how was your first orgasm?"

Still flushed, holding on to the bed sheet and eyes closed Harry answered. "It... well it was amazing. I didn't know it could be so incredible... I would have done it sooner if I would have known."

Scrunching up his eye brows Fenrir wasn't so sure he liked the answer he was given. "You better mean that you do it by yourself and not with anybody else cub."

With a little giggle escaping him, Harry pulled Fenrir by the hand so that he could be next to him.

"Of course I mean by myself silly. Um I have a question though now that were done here... where am I and why am I not in my room?"

With a little smirk Fenrir said. "Well when I got home last night I missed you so much that I consensually kidnapped you from your parents."

Thinking for a few seconds Harry tilted his head to the side. "You consensually kidnapped me from my parent's house?"

"Yes well basically I told your parents that I was going to take you to my house... I didn't even wait for them to answer I just picked you up and left."

Barely hitting him Harry asked. "My dad... is he ok... is every one ok... was any one hurt oh god I didn't even ask if you were hurt or anything... are you hurt did anything happen to you, take off your clothes I want to see if anything is wrong."

Sitting up with Harry Fenrir wrapped his arm around his soon to be mate.

"Don't worry cub I'm ok I was hurt a little but as you know we wolves heal fast."

With a surprise Harry pulled himself away from Fenrir.

"What! They hurt you? Those son of a bitches, did you get them back... don't laugh and tell me I want to know."

Pulling his little cub close to him again Fenrir said. "Don't worry cub I got rid of them hahah everything went fine and nobody was hurt... at least from our side."

Pulling himself and Harry to their feet Fenrir said. "Come on lets go get cleaned and go see the pack, everyone is going to meet up in about an hour."

Quickly walking to the bathroom before Fenrir and shutting the door Harry shouted through the door.

"I'll take a shower first; you stay outside and don't try to come in."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well as you can tell from reading this chapter Fenrir is ok and even had a little fun with Harry.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 3-7-09**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Draco's room was all ways very clean Harry noticed. Not that he had a problem with clean rooms or anything it was just that he wondered how a boy of Draco's age could always keep it clean. If you were to compare Harry's room and Draco's, well the blonds would win hands down. Not to say that Harry's room was a total pigsty, there were maybe some dirty clothes on the floor and maybe a book or two.

So this was where Harry found himself after the pack got together in the morning. He told Fenrir that he was going to with Draco to his room, what was strange was that Fenrir gave him a look after he told him that... it looked like Fenrir had been jealous. Harry knew though that Fenrir had nothing to worry about, sure Draco and Harry were close but not in the way that Harry was with Fenrir.

When Harry and Draco were alone together they talked, Harry loved talking to Draco, and talking was exactly what he wanted to do with Draco at the moment. Harry wanted to know what else he should be aware of for when he and Fenrir became more intimate.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Um… Draco can I tell you something?"

Not lifting his head from the book he was looking at Draco said. "Yeah what's up?"

Getting up and sitting next to Draco on the bed he whispered. "Have you ever... um I mean have you ever let some one touch you... um you know uh between your legs."

Finally lifting up his eyes and looking at Harry with a shocked expression Draco asked. "Ok, did some one touch you... oh my god does Fenrir know?"

Lowering his head Harry felt his checks start to heat up. "Um... Fenrir was the one that was uh touching me."

"Really did you like it?"

Burying his face in his hands Harry whispered. "Yes... I-I liked it a lot... it felt really good."

Wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him closer to his chest Draco said. "I remember the first time I got a hand job, it was a hand job right?"

"Yes."

"Yup I remember mine, Luna and I were alone in the lake in the forest and well I don't know really know what lead to it but before I knew it she was giving me a hand job and I was a sucking on her nipples."

Lifting up his head to look at Draco in the eyes Harry smiled a little. "I knew you and Luna liked each other but I didn't know you guys were so close... have you guys had sex yet um do you plan on mating with her."

Not the least bit shocked at Harry curious questions Draco answered. "Well yeah we've had sex before I think like maybe once a week maybe more if I'm lucky. Where always careful, I always make sure to pull out before I cum inside her, you know I'm not trying to get her pregnant because Hermione would kill me if I did before we became mates."

"So you plan on mating with her?"

Harry wondered how his friend had been able to keep his relationship with Luna secret for so long. Since the community they were in was small keeping a secret was hard. At least they were happy and would likely mate.

"Yeah."

"I want Fenrir to be my first and... and I want to have his babies."

Smiling down at his friend that was currently playing with the hem of his shirt Draco said. "You're going to make a great mom and I'm sure Fenrir is going to be ecstatic when you to get bonded and then mated."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do"

Pulling at the hem some more Harry tried to get the nerve to ask his friend an embarrassing question. So with a slightly shaky voice Harry asked. "Draco you know that I've never done anything with anyone before cause I wanted to save myself for Fenrir. Well this morning when Fenrir was touching me I got a little scared and embarrassed that I didn't really know what he was doing so I was wondering if maybe... maybe you could tell me about what couple's do when they're alone in their bedroom." With blush staining his check Harry continued. "I want to be able to please Fenrir the way he pleased me."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you about these things?" Draco wouldn't mind giving Harry advice since he knew what it felt like to be nervous during sexual acts.

"Yeah I'm sure, tell me all you can because Fenrir is going to be busy this whole week and I want to be ready for him so that I can show him some of the things you're going to be telling me about."

"Aright then Harry... hm where to begin though... uh ok let's start with perfect way to suck you're soon to be mates cock... "

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH one week later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

_This is fucking pissing me the fuck off. Why is it that every time I turn I see Harry talking to or whispering to Draco ggrrrrr I'm going to beat the shit out of that kid if he thinks he can try to take my soon to be mate from me._

Fuming Fenrir was standing next to Ethan who came to visit the pack, or more like irritate the hell out of Fenrir.

"... Fuck Harry till he screams out my name."

"What the fuck did you say?"

Grinning at the obviously fuming alpha Ethan said. "Just trying to get your attention. You know if you keep on staring at the blond guy next to Harry like that he'll probably combust into flames."

"Hmm... I can only hope."

Crossing his hands over his chest Fenrir kept on glaring at Draco, not Harry since he knew his little lover would never leave him.

"Man, I come here to visit you and all you've been doing is moping, why don't you just go over there and talk to Harry, ask him what's going on between him and the blond."

"His name is Draco and if I ask Harry he'll think I don't trust him."

"Well you don't from the way you keeping over at him."

Fenrir's eyes hardened as he watched Harry lean into Draco and giggle at whatever was just said. He had been putting up with this for a week and he was damn well tired of it.

"I do trust Harry its Draco who I don't trust, he's a good kid but when it comes to my Harry's virgin ass I don't like him."

Getting tired of looking at said boys they were talking about, Ethan started to stare at a red-headed boy and girl that were arguing. The girl may have been a submissive but she obviously had the dominate by the balls.

"Look you've got nothing to worry about. I saw Draco fucking a black-haired girl in the forest a few days ago."

"Oh you mean Luna, yeah they've been doing that for a while but has fucking one person ever stopped you from fucking a completely different person?"

Fenrir knew from experience that it never stopped him when he was Draco's age.

"You have a point. Look all I know is that your little cub loves you and would never betray you, but if it's the blond you don't trust then talk to him but do it carefully cause if they aren't messing around then it means that their close friends and that means Harry probably thinks of him as a brother and you don't fuck with family."

Nodding his head in agreement with Ethan Fenrir said. "I'll talk to Draco and warn him about trying to mess with what doesn't belong to him."

Shaking his head Ethan grinned. "Man I wonder if Harry's know what he's gotten himself into."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"So all I have to do is touch my prostate and it'll feel really good?"

"Yup as soon as Fenrir touches it you'll feel like you're in heaven."

Giggling a little Harry leaned into Draco and whispered. "Has anybody touched your prostate Draco?"

"Ha ha ha nope cause I'll be doing all the touching, they'd be the ones wondering when they'd died and gone to heaven."

Giggling some more Harry turned around when he heared his mother calling him.

"Man I have to go I'll see later ok."

Watching Harry walk away Draco said. "Yeah see you later."

"Draco come here for a moment I need to speak to you."

Turning Draco saw Fenrir and Ethan look at him.

_Wonder what they want?_

"Hey Fenrir what's up."

Turning to Ethan, Fenrir told him to leave once gone Fenrir started walking to the edge of the forest with Draco at his heels, once he's sure there far enough he turned to Draco.

"I'm sure you've heard of the relationship I've gotten myself into. Yes? Good well do you know

who I've started the relationship with?"

"Yes I do, it's with Harry, and he told me about it."

"Well then I would like to know why you've been spending so much alone time with my Harry."

Preparing himself for what he was about to do Draco said. "If you want to know why I've been spending so much time with Harry then maybe you should ask him instead."

Right after finishing his sentence Draco felt a fist connect with his check and he then found himself being lifted up by the collar of his shirt. Not wanting to be choked Draco lifted both his feet and kicked Fenrir in the gut. Before Draco even touched the ground though Fenrir had him pinned up against a close tree.

"Listen here CUB you watch your mouth before I decide to shut it permanently."

Nodding his throbbing head Draco, felt Fenrir let go of him.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them clearly."

"Yes."

"Why have you been spending so much alone time with Harry? I know you two are close but you've been closer more than usual, so what's going on?"

Clearing his throat Draco said. "I don't think I should tell you, Harry said he wanted to keep it a secret... but don't worry its nothing bad it's actually something good for you."

"Don't beat around the bush Draco TELL me."

"…ok he..."

Looking at the boys eyes Fenrir saw that the boy was conflicted over the fact that he was going to betray Harry's trust.

"Talk cub... NOW."

Slightly flinching Draco decided that it would be bad for his health if he didn't say anything.

"He wanted me to uh sort of lecture him... uh lecture him on sex."

"Explain."

"Well... um uh Harry told me about what you two did the morning that you got home and he didn't like that he didn't know what you were doing, and since I have experience with uh sexual situations well he came to ask me about everything I knew so that next time you to did something intimate he would be able to do something for you to."

Now out of all the things that Fenrir was expecting Draco to say he did not think that he would say that.

"So basically Harry's doing this for you... uh sir."

Nodding his head Fenrir told Draco to go but to not tell Harry that he knew. After Draco was far enough Fenrir whispered to himself. "I hope he calls me when he plans on actually doing what he's learned."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope you guys liked the chapter and will review…REVIEW.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 3-20-09**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Knocking on the Potter's door, Fenrir greeted both James and Lily before he stepped into the living room and sat down on the recliner. They knew Fenrir was here for an important reason, they both had a suspicion of what it was about. So the both sat down on the love seat next in front of Fenrir.

"What's wrong Fenrir? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes James there is, as I've told you before I want to mate with your son and from what Harry has told me he wants to mate with me to. So with that said I want to have your blessing in mating

your son."

"You're asking our permission?" Never had Lily heard of an Alpha ask the family of the submissive for permission to bond and mate.

"Yes, I'm an old fashioned man and it's customary to have the parents blessing's... so do I have it or not?" Fenrir knew he was being slightly rude but he was nervous and it was the only way he was able to cover it up by being rude.

"W-well if you're a great man and alpha, so if Harry agrees to be your mate then yes we give you our blessing."

Looking at Fenrir Lily spoke up before she lost her nerve. "Hold on James... I know that you told us that you want to mate my son Fenrir but isn't this kind of fast. Don't take any offense Fenrir but if you and my son do get mated then it's most likely that he'll be pregnant with a cub in a week if not less. What I'm trying to say is you're ready for the responsibility that comes with mating but are you sure my son is?"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"_What I'm trying to say you're ready for the responsibility that comes with mating but are you sure my son is?" _That one sentence had been running through Fenrir's mind ever since he had spoken with both Potter's.

_What if Harry was ready to mate but just wasn't ready to have children. Or what if he did say he was ready and they had the baby and it turns out that Harry couldn't handle it... I don't want him to do something he isn't ready for_.

So while sitting on a rock at the edge of his little village Fenrir decided. _Alright, I'll mate him but I won't cub him till a year has pass. Hm I wonder if Ethan has some birth-control I can take_. Growling little Fenrir thought. _Fuck, I never thought I'd be the one to use birth-control._ So with his decision made all Fenrir had to do was find a way to ask Harry to be his mate.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Telling every one to meet in the middle of their little village Fenrir waited until every last person was there so that he could tell his news. When everyone was there they wait for Fenrir to speak.

"As you all now I have never taken or even talked about taking a mate... today though I plan on asking him to be with me forever till death do us part."

Keeping his face as calm as possible Fenrir walked up to Harry and asked. "Harry will you bond with me?"

Staring up at Fenrir with his mouth wide open Harry was finally able to utter out. "A-are you sure... I... I yes... yes I want to bond with you Fenrir."

Throwing himself at his alpha Harry started to weep because of the feelings that were over whelming him.

While rubbing Harry's back Fenrir shouted to his pack. "He's agreed and as I have in my complete right I forbid anyone else from even thinking of touching him in any way I deem inappropriate those that do will be personally dealt with by me."

"Also we'll be mated by the end of this month so what ever preparations have to be made should be made immediately."

Counting in their head Molly, Lily, Narcissa and Patricia figured out they only had exactly 3 weeks to make all the preparations that needed to be done.

"Oh my we have three weeks we should start planning right know."

Running information threw her head Molly wondered if it was even possible. "Your right... damn why couldn't Fenrir give us at least a month."

Grumbling Narcissa wondered why Fenrir wanted to do it at the end of the month, what would an extra week make. She figured exactly why he didn't want to wait though once she saw Fenrir grab Harry's firm ass.

"Because he's a man and he probably things everything is done over night. Oh well now…I suppose it's time to ask the men to go hunt for the food were going to make."

Rolling her eye Patricia remembered that since it was Fenrir he had the right to want to bond so quickly. At least he had given them three weeks and not a week. So going off their separate ways the women get to work on what was going to be needed for the bonding ceremony.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

After proposing in front of everybody Fenrir had taken Harry back to his house. Sitting down on his love seat Fenrir was happy to see that Harry was so happy.

"Are you serious do you really want to bond with me do you mean it, do you?"

Jumping on to Fenrir's lap Harry grinned as Fenrir held on to his hips.

"Yes I meant it cub I want to bond and mate with you."

Energetically Harry started to bounce happily on Fenrir's lab while he talked. "I can't believe this is finally happening you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this and it's finally happening. AAAAHHHH I'm so happy."

Feeling himself harden at the way Harry was bouncing on his lap, Fenrir grasped a hold of the other's moving hips to still him.

"Unless you want to mate right now cub I'd stop cause believe me cub if you want to keep on bouncing then I'll let you keep on doing it but instead of being clothed we'll be naked."

Looking at anything but Fenrir Harry stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... it's just that I'm so excited... I won't do that again I promise."

"Oh don't say that cub you can bounce on my lap whenever you want its just that if you do it right now I might end up fucking you wherever we are and I know that you want to wait to lose your virginity after we bond so that's why I'm stopping you right know."

Giggling and blushing Harry said. "You know me so well Fenrir."

"That's because I love you cub."

"I love you too Fenrir."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Bonding is like the marriage and mating is when Fenrir and Harry have sex and Fenrir bites Harry. Also just so you guys will know I don't plan on actually writing the bonding ceremony I just plan on doing the mating ceremony... which will just be Fenrir biting Harry and then doing the dirty.

**Edited by** **Pyrite**

**Updated on 3-27-09**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**Lily Potter**

_I don't know why Fenrir couldn't give us a month. Does he think this can be done in three weeks? Well it might be done but it'll be done really fast, if we've had more time it could be done better._

Trying to sew as quickly but as carefully as possible Lily Potter accidentally poked her finger with the needle she was using. "Oh no no no, I will not get blood on this I've gotten so far to have to start over because of a stain of blood."

Looking critically at every piece of fabric around her Lily was relived to see that there was no stain on the bright white fabric. Fenrir being an old fashion kind of man wanted to have an old fashioned bonding ceremony. This concluded of the mother of the submissive sewing from scratch a beautiful garment for the male or female to wear. Lily always dreamed of doing this, but she thought she would have more time to make it.

_I hope it turns out the way I want, if it doesn't I'm blaming Fenrir for this._

Getting back to work Lily worked on the light blue flower she was sowing into the back of the garment.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**Molly Weasley**

_I'm so honored that Fenrir asked me to make him his garment for the bonding ceremony. Oh I know he's going to love what I'm going to make for him._

Since Fenrir didn't know how to sow delicately and his mother was dead he asked Molly to make his bonding ceremony garment for him. Molly was really honored for the fact that the pack alpha had entrusted her with the special task of making his garment. Just that Fenrir asked him to make it made her smile since the man usually didn't ask people to do favors for him.

_Even if he did ask this as a favor he better like it because I'm working hard on it._

Sowing quicker Molly wondered how far Lily was on the clothes she was making for Harry.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

_I can't believe that Fenrir told me to have his house redesigned by the time Harry moved in with him. Who does he think I am a genie?_

"Be careful with that Ethan. Geez everything has to be in excellent condition when Fenrir moves back in, in a week and a half."

"Sorry but it's fucking hard to walk with all this other crap on the floor."

Stepping over an empty box, Ethan set the new love seat down on the living room floor. Ethan and all of Molly's children except for George since he was doing something else, were helping Narcissa redesign Fenrir's house.

_I wonder if the bed I choose will be big enough for them... hm yeah it'll be fine I mean it'll fit like five people._

"Bill will the other rooms be ready soon?"

"Yeah we've been working day and night trying to get these three rooms done I'm thinking that by tomorrow the rooms will be ready to be furnished."

Since it was obvious that Fenrir and Harry were going to have children in the future Narcissa decided to add three rooms to the house, and knowing Fenrir though they would have to add more rooms in the near future.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**Patricia Granger**

"I need you guys to go and find me some deer meat, bear, pig and fish."

After telling the men what they needed to get Patricia went on her way to her kitchen trying to prepare all the food that need to be cooked the day before the bonding ceremony. Lots of the food that Fenrir wanted to be eaten in the bonding ceremony had to be pre-prepared before it was cooked. One of the dishes even took 2 days to be done perfectly, if one ingredient was off then the whole dish would be off.

"George sweetheart can you do me a favor and get some of the herbs on the list I have on the kitchen table please."

"Sure Mrs. Granger."

Since all other women were off working on their on assignments Patricia had asked George, Fleur, Audrey and Lavender, Charlie's mate not little Lavender, Hermione's sister, to help her out preparing the food.

Seasoning the meat she was preparing Patricia wondered if the food would be ready by the time the bonding ceremony was over.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**The Men Hunting**

"Arthur did you order the meat that we aren't able to find in the forest?"

Sitting in a little circle in the forest James, Lucius, Lance and Arthur decided to take a little break from hunting.

"Yeah I have, damn remember back in the old days when we used to go travel miles just to go hunt down the meat we were asked to get."

Chuckling a little Lucius said. "Yeah I remember once back when my father, the old alpha, told the older men in our pack to go and hunt down a fucking lion, he said that they couldn't come back till they had the animal."

"I remember that I think he was just kidding though."

Shaking his head Lucius said. "No, he wasn't."

"You've never met him James but Lucius father, Luke was a hard ass. He was a man that truly ruled by his wolf."

Turning to Lucius, Lance said. "He wasn't a complete animal though he just liked things done his way."

Picking some dirt off his hair Lance wondered how it got there. "You have a point he was a good man. If it came to the point that he had to sacrifice his life for the pack he would have done it... hell he almost did it a few times."

With a far off look on his face Arthur remembered some of the moments that his old alpha almost gave his life for his pack. "Fenrir is just like that."

Nodding his head James knew that Fenrir was the same way the old pack alpha was, he might not have ever met the old alpha but from the way they described him it was as if they were describing Fenrir.

"Yes, he at times leads by his wolf instincts and is more than willing to give his life for his pack."

"Your son is a lucky James, many submissives have wanted to bond with Fenrir but he'd always turned them down. Sure he'd fuck with some of them but who wouldn't if they had a whole bunch of hot submissives begging to be fucked." Lucius remembered when he had had submissive's after him, it had been so much fun, but he wouldn't give up Narcissa for any of those other submissive's he had slept with before.

"They great part of them being together though is that they love each other, that's so beautiful." Smiling Lance was happy that his alpha had someone that loved him in his life.

"Yes... yes it is. Well lets get back to work cause I don't know about you guys but Patricia can be pretty scary when whatever she's planning doesn't go her way." Shuddering Lance remembered the last time she had gotten mad, it had been a scary day.

"Fuck Lance, I thought you were the dominate in the relationship?"

Grinning at his friend Lucius knew that Lance wasn't the only one was whipped by his submissive.

"Oh they way things are at home sometime I wonder."

"Ha ha ha ha"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**The girls in the pack**

"Harry is so lucky." Sighing Lavender truly believed that Harry was lucky. Then again anybody who was going to mate with the love of their life was lucky.

"Yeah, I mean do you know how many submissives wanted to bond with Fenrir... a lot." Cleaning the dough off of her hands Ginny remembered the time she had heard her father talk to her mother about the submissive's that wanted to bond with Fenrir.

"They're going to be a lot of sad and angry submissives out there when they find out he's taken now." Luna didn't really care if those other submissive's were angry or sad they didn't deserve Fenrir the way Harry did.

"Well their going to have to get over it cause our alpha belongs to Harry now, I mean they love each other, they belong together and no little bitch should even try to get in their way." Growling Ginny promised herself that if any other man or woman tried to break them apart they

would have to deal with her.

"Oh yes, Harry has been in love with Fenrir since he was in diapers I think." Hermione remembered a time when Harry had told her he was going Fenrir's and that Fenrir was going to be his.

"Really?" The rest of the girls were surprised since Harry had made sure that his love for Fenrir be a secret.

"Yes, I can't believe Ron, Draco and I were the only ones to notice." It really surprised Hermione since to her it was obvious from the way Harry would always look at Fenrir.

"I guess its fate then they belong together." Luna knew the other girls were with her on that one, why else would Fenrir take so long to bond if it wasn't for the fact that he had been waiting for Harry to be of age**.**

"Yeah."

"Well we should get back to decorating."

Getting up from where they were the girls groaned.

"Yeah, we've spend enough time chatting we should hurry before some starts yelling at us and telling us to get to work."

Agreeing with Hermione the girls got back to work on the things they had been doing before they had taken their little break.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**The boys of the pack... and Ethan**

"Have you guys ever imagined having sex with Harry? I mean seriously don't even try to lie, have you?" Leaning against the wall Ethan crossed his hands looked at the other boys in front of him. He was bored and wanted to see what the guys would say; hopefully it was something interesting.

"He's my friend why would I want to even think about something like that!" Wide eyed Ron didn't even want to think about having sex with his alphas soon to be mate.

"Yeah I have." Draco could openly admit that Harry was sexy and if he had ever offered to have sex with Draco, before he was with Fenrir, he would have sex with him. Then again who wouldn't his friend was hot and had a great personality, it was a great combination.

"WHAT!" Wide eyed Ron wondered why he had never known about it.

"I know he's my best friend but I'm a guy, I think about sex, and Harry is really really good looking, don't tell you haven't ever stared at him when he was swimming or bathing in the lake?" Draco didn't want to seem like a sex crazed teen but Harry was hot and he was willing to admit it.

"Well... I guess I have looked at him." Ron remembered the first time he had actually noticed how sexy Harry was, but he hadn't thought about it for a long time since at the same moment he had noticed how sexy Hermione was to.

"Have you seen Fenrir though when he goes to bathe or swim, I mean damn no wonder he's our alpha he's fucking hung like a horse!" Fred remembered the first time he had seen Fenrir bath when he was younger, he had thought he himself was going to be like that to, oh how wrong he was.

"Oh man I have, it kind of makes me worry about Harry." Bill loved Harry and he didn't want him to be hurt, even if at the end he would end up enjoying it.

"Nah, I'm not really worried about him Fenrir obviously love's him he'd never hurt Harry, but the fact that Harry is going to have sex with Fenrir makes me have even more respect for him." Percy had respect for Harry especially since he was going to have to deal with Fenrir, it was no secret that Fenrir could he a hard ass when he wanted to get his way.

"Yeah cause not only is he going to have Fenrir fuck him, but he's going to have Fenrir's baby."

_No doubt Harry would make a great mother._ Thought Bill, but with a baby no doubt Fenrir would change.

"What's so bad about Harry having Fenrir's baby?" Ron knew it was almost Harry's dream to have Fenrir's baby.

"Well can you imagine how much more territorial AND protective he's going to be since he'll have his first cub on the way." Ethan had seen how an alpha could get once he had his first cub, it could get very complicated.

"He'll probably rip apart whoever even thinks about Harry wrong." Fred knew that his alpha was already protective about his pack he would definitely get worse after he had his children.

"Though would any of you except anything less than that?" Ethan would be severely disappointed if Fenrir did do anything less.

"No."

"Exactly."

Pushing away from the wall Ethan started to head back to work.

"Well we should get back to work before Narcissa decided to rip us a new one."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**The children of the pack**

"Yyyyaaaayyyyy there's going to be a party."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope you liked the chapter and will review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-1-09**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Putting on his underwear Harry tried to calm his nervous but he couldn't since he knew that in a few hours his life was going to change forever.

"Sweetheart are you decent? Can I come in?" Opening the door Harry let his mother in the room. "Oh you are good, well I wanted to help you dress. Oh my look at this room... it's so empty with out all your things."

The room was empty now that Harry looked at it. The only thing that was really in it now was the bed, two small drawers on either side and his desk with his old computer. Fenrir had his own computer that was why Harry decided to let his parents have his. They left it in his room just in case they said they decided to turn the room into a study or something.

"Come on mom don't start please, this is suppose to be a happy day besides I'm just going to Fenrir's house not across the country."

Even though Harry said that it felt like he was moving across the country. He tried to remember that he was still going to be close to his parents so it wouldn't be so bad.

Grabbing the dress pants off the bed Lily handed it to her son to put on. "You did a great job mom, it fits really perfectly."

Giving her son a sort of sad smile she said. "Of course it does, how could I not know my own son's size. You're going to look so beautiful Harry." Wiping the tear that fell from her eye, Lily grabbed the dress shirt and handed it to Harry to put on as well.

"I don't know how you were able to do this in such a short time mom but it looks great, I really love it."

Not being able to contain herself any more Lily rushed towards her son and gave him a big hug. Both Lily and Harry tried not to cry since they didn't want the white clothes Harry was wearing to get dirty.

"M-mom I'm so happy b-but I'm scared... is it normal to be scared?"

Rubbing her sons back Lily said. "Yes son it's normal, this is a big decision it's okay to have some sort of doubt."

Whispering Harry said. "What if it doesn't work out and he wants to leave me?"

Grasping her son's head she made Harry look at her right in the eye before she whispered. "Don't ever think that Harry, Fenrir loves you do you hear me sweetheart he loves you. He has ever since you were little; it's just that you were so young that's why he never told you anything. But now that he knows the way you feel and that you're older it's ok for him to show you how he feels."

"He's really loved me that long?" With tearful eyes Harry was happy to hear that Fenrir loved him as long or longer than he himself had loved him.

"Yes, just like you've loved him a long time he's loved you a long time."

"I-I think I'm ready to do this then."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"I swear Fenrir stop pacing. Time isn't going to go any faster that way."

Ignoring Ethan, Fenrir kept on pacing while thinking. _I can't believe how many fucking wolves showed up when they heard I was going to bond._

About three different packs had come to see Fenrir and Harry bond. It was a good thing Fenrir had suspected this would happen and had prepared for it. Each pack had been staying in a house that Fenrir had helped his pack build about three years ago just in case.

"Shouldn't you be outside with your pack or something?"

"Nah they'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, it looks like were about to have some bodies on our hands if you don't relax."

Picking of the imaginary lint of his pants Ethan grinned at Fenrir, who knew Fenrir could get nervous.

"Gggrrrrr I'm about to bond you idiot how else should I be acting."

"You have a point."

Looking at Fenrir, Ethan said. "Damn... I never would have thought you'd settle down, but look at you now you're about to do it. Man how things change. Right?"

"You're making it sound like I'm some old man. Geez! Things had to change and you're going to be getting bonded to one day so don't worry you'll 'settle' down to in no time."

"Ha ha ha ha I guess I will but I don't know when." After a good laugh Ethan suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Seriously though Fenrir I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy and Harry is a lucky boy."

Sitting across from Ethan, Fenrir said. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I will kill you."

"Ok I won't talk."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted him, I knew he was supposed to me mine since I laid my eyes on his beautiful green ones. I'm so happy that it's finally going to happen though I do have some doubts." Fenrir having hated that he had doubts.

"About what?"

"Well the fact that I don't know if I will impregnate Harry right away, but I know that if I don't do it right away though that it might make him feel bad."

"Oh, you want the first year to be for you two? To have kids in the future?"

Getting up from his seat Ethan went to the kitchen and got himself and Fenrir a drink, a soda since he was about to do something that he needed to be sober for.

"That's the thing I don't know... his mother asked me if I knew if Harry was ready for all the responsibility that was to come with bonding. What if he's not ready and when he gets pregnant he ends up hating me?"

Giving Fenrir his drink Ethan sat down again and said. "Now don't hit me for saying this but the kid knew what he was getting into when he decided to be with you. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be more than ready for what's to come. Hey why don't you just ask him if he wants to have kids know of later on?"

"I suppose I could... I can't ask him now though."

Agreeing with Fenrir Ethan knew it was definitely not the time for that sort of question.

"Hm... well why not ask him tomorrow, but if you do ask him tomorrow then you can't have sex with him tonight cause he might get pregnant."

"Ggggrrrrr your right, damn I was looking forward to it to."

"Well you'll have to wait if you want your question answered."

"Yeah."

Knock Knock

Opening the door Arthur said. "It's time Fenrir."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Ok like I said before I won't actually be writing the bonding ceremony I'll just be writing the mating ceremony. Also I'm not sure if I'll put it in the next chapter since Fenrir doesn't want to impregnate Harry till he's sure that's what he wants.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-3-09**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

_I did it. I can't believe this really happened._

Sitting in his new bedroom Harry looked around getting used to his new surroundings. The bed he was sitting on was huge, like a California King. It had beautiful forest green sheets on them with matching pillows. The room was pretty much like his own when he lived with his parent's but the difference was that it was much bigger and it had a lot of Fenrir things in it. Falling back on the bed Harry closed his eyes fantasized about all the possible things he and Fenrir could do in the room.

"Tired already cub?"

Quickly sitting up Harry looked as Fenrir walked inside the room. After closing the door Fenrir walked towards Harry and sat next to him. Resting his head on Fenrir's broad shoulder Harry whispered. "Kind of... are you tired?"

"No."

Building up courage Harry got up from the bed and straddled Fenrir. He wraped his arms around his lover's neck and timidly smiled. Harry brought himself as close as possible to Fenrir and whispered into Fenrir's ear Harry. "I'm so happy I belong to you now Fenrir. So very happy."

"So am I cub I've wanted you to be mine for a long time."

Sticking out his tongue Harry gave Fenrir's neck an experimental lick before he latched on to his alpha's neck.

"Mmmm."

Running his hands up and down Harry's back, Fenrir gave Harry's ass a squeeze as he tried to stay in control.

_I have to wait... gggrrr I have to wait till I ask him if he's ready for children._

Rubbing himself up against Fenrir, Harry moved to kiss him but was stopped when Fenrir pulled him away.

"It's late Harry we should rest."

Slightly confused Harry agreed. Climbing into bed Harry waited till his alpha wrapped his arms around his waist and went to sleep with one though in mind. _Did I do something wrong?_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Fenrir would it be ok if I go to the lake with Draco, I haven't been there in a while and I want to go... Fenrir are you listening?"

With a serious look on his face Fenrir said. "You can go but I want you back in about two hours."

Going to Fenrir and hugging him, Harry said into the others chest.

"Please can't I stay a little longer please?"

"You have 3 hours and when you get back we have something important to talk about ok."

Lifting up his head Harry asked. "Really what's it about?"

"Two hours and 59 minutes cub. Hurry if you want to go to the lake with your friend."

Before rushing out side Harry pecked Fenrir's cheek.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Getting out of the water both Harry and Draco laid on the towels they had brought with them. They had been swimming for over thirty minutes and Draco had noticed that Harry just wasn't into what they were doing. So being the good friend that he was he just decided to ask Harry what was wrong.

"Ok what's wrong all you've been doing since you've got here is pouting...so what's going on?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though...it's kind of embarrassing."

Turning to Harry and laying his head on his folded hands Draco promised.

"W-well after the party Fenrir... he... HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME."

Wide eyed Draco gaped at Harry, it could not be possible. "You're joking... are you serious... seriously?"

With tears in his eyes Harry whimpered. "I-I don't know w-why... m-maybe he things I'm ugly or something, Draco am I ugly?"

Shocked by the words coming out of Harry's mouth Draco sat up on towel and answered angrily. "Of course not... you're gorgeous Harry anybody would be lucky to have you, h-he probably just wants to wait till you're more comfortable in the new relationship that you're in before he tries anything."

After a few moments of thinking Harry wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "Y-you have a point... yeah heh I guess I blew things out of proportion."

"Nah don't worry about it."

"Hey I still have 40 minutes before I have to go you want to go swim again?"

"Yeah let's go."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Fenrir, I'm back."

"I'm in the room cub."

While making his way to the bedroom Harry dropped off his wet clothes at the laundry basket, he'd wash all the clothes in there later. Seeing Fenrir on the bed, Harry went towards him and laid down next to him. When Fenrir wrapped an arm around his waist he said. "You wanted to talk to me Fenrir? What's up?"

Barely realizing how nervous he was Fenrir took a deep breath. "Harry I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me; don't be afraid to tell me the truth okay."

Slightly worried Harry whispered. "Okay."

"Do you want to have children Harry, before you answer though I want you to really think about it, having children means thinking of them before you think of yourself, it means taking care of some one for the rest of your life and then some. It means a complete change of your life."

As if being hit with a ton of bricks Harry sat up and really thought about what Fenrir just said. Was he ready for children, sure he loved them but was he ready for one of his own... and being so young nonetheless.

_A baby...changing diapers, feeding them, taking care of them, waking up in the middle of the night for them. I'm still so young do I really want a baby?_

Turning to his dominant, Harry looked at him for a few seconds before he said. "I-I never thought that I'd have kids this early in my live, t-they do change a lot of things but... but even though they change a lot of things it doesn't mean that those things change for the bad. I want to have children with you Fenrir... when ever we have children is fine with me. We can have them tomorrow or we can have them five years from now... as long as I have your baby then I'm fine."

Loving Harry's answer Fenrir sat up grabbed Harry by his chin and brought his close for a kiss.

Moaning into the kiss Harry pulled away and asked. "Is that why you were so distant last night, because you wanted to know how I felt about kids?"

"Yes."

"W-well now that you know how I feel about kids... um well uh what are we going to do?"

With a deep chuckle Fenrir said. "Everything."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Yes I am going to leave it right their hahahahah it's cause I'm evil like that =} but with that said we all now what's going to happen in the next chapter... that's right a long conversation about contraceptives hahahah I'm joking its going to be the long waited LEMON scene (^-^)

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-6-09**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning their will be some graphic parts (or words) in this chapter.**

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Breathing raggedly Harry bit his lower lip in order to stop himself from crying out to loudly. It was still early in the day and he didn't want people to be able to hear what they were doing.

Growling Fenrir noticed what Harry was doing and whispered. "Don't hide your voice I want to hear you scream."

Blushing Harry whispered back. "B-but its s-still day they'll h-hear us."

"That's the point cub; I want everyone to know that I'm making you mine and only mine." Pinching Harry's nipples a little more, Fenrir felt his cock swell when he heared his mate moan.

"Ooohhh... Fenrir."

"That's right cub that's what I want."

"Ngh."

Moving Fenrir tried to not crush Harry with his weight on top of him. It was not that he was fat or anything, it was just that Fenrir was way bigger than Harry in lots of ways. So if he was to let his full weight fall on Harry he would crush the small boy.

"Fenrir w-wait...I-I want to t-take o-off my clothes." Looking at Fenrir Harry felt his face grow hot from what he just said.

"I've never heard anything so beautiful cub."

Reversing they're positions Harry was now on top of Fenrir. Keeping a hold of Harry's hips Fenrir tried to keep the boy in this position while he squirmed.

"B-but I have to get off."

"Heh, no cub. I want you to take your clothes off while we're like this."

Nodding his head, Harry took a deep breath. Moving his hands to the hem of his shirt Harry looked at Fenrir one last time before he took of his shirt. With the cold air roaming his body Harry felt his nipples harden even more.

"So beautiful, stand up on the bed while taking off the rest of your clothes."

With his legs still on both sides of Fenrir's body, Harry stood up and started to unbutton his pants. Eyeing Fenrir, Harry pushed both his pants and underwear down. After tossing his clothes next to his shirt, Harry sat back down on Fenrir's lower belly.

With his eyes roaming all over Harry's body Fenrir licked his lips and said. "I've never seen anything so flawless."

"Y-you mean it?"

Grabbing Harry by his chin Fenrir brought him closer. "I would never lie to you Harry." With that said, Fenrir pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Instantly Harry felt the other's tongue in his mouth. Never had Harry had a kiss like this, it was everything he ever imagined it would be when he kissed Fenrir. Wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck Harry pulled himself closer. Moaning at the feel of his cock brushing against Fenrir's shirt Harry pulled at Fenrir's shirt telling him to take it off to.

"Oh. I see you want me to take off my clothes to cub." Licking his lips Harry said yes.

Removing Harry from his lap, Fenrir stood up to take off his clothes. First he took off his shirt, then his tank top. After throwing them on the pile where Harry had his clothes Fenrir starts to unbuckle his pants, all the while he was looking at Harry's curious face. After taking off his pants, Fenrir chuckled at the face that Harry made.

"Didn't know I go commando did you cub."

Not even hearing Fenrir's words Harry kept on looking at the others penis. To say it was big was an understatement. It was huge. Harry had seen other boy's cocks but none of them compared to Fenrir's, his was just beautiful... and all his.

"You can touch it if you want cub, it won't bite."

Blushing even more Harry reached out ran a finger along Fenrir's shaft.

_It feels so warm, I-I wonder if it'll how much it'll hurt when it's inside me._

With his hands trembling Harry wrapped his hand around Fenrir's cock. Hearing a moan Harry looked up to see Fenrir looking at him with lust filled eyes, taking this as conformation to continue Harry started to slowly pump his hand up and down like Draco had told him.

**Flashback**

"You should always start slow so that you can build up the orgasm, trust me that always make's your partner feel good."

**Flashback**

Glad that Draco hadn't been lying, Harry started to increase his hands movement. The head of Fenrir's cock was already starting to leak a lot of pre-cum. With his thumb Harry spread the seed over Fenrir's whole penis so that it would be smoother when he pumped his hand.

"Gggrrr... I want you mouth cub I want your mouth around my cock."

Blushing, Harry nodded and brought his mouth closer to Fenrir's cock, with slight hesitation Harry took Fenrir in his mouth.

"Gggggrrrrr so warm."

Blushing even more Harry felt some of his saliva coming out of the side of his mouth. Fenrir's cock was so big that even if Harry had been an expert of giving blow jobs he still wouldn't have been able to swallow all of Fenrir.

Wrapping his fingers around Harry's black hair, Fenrir looked down at the erotic sight below him. Harry had his eyes closed while he licked and sucked him, the trail of saliva running down his mouth made Fenrir even if possible harder. Pulling his dick out Fenrir started to thrust his hips forward so that he could fuck Harry's mouth. This action caused Fenrir's sack to hit Harry's chin, never had Fenrir heard such an intoxicating sound.

While Fenrir's sack was hitting Harry's chin he noticed that they were lifting up most likely Fenrir was about to cum. With joy Harry starts to bob his head faster, for some reason the thought of Fenrir's cum in his mouth excited him.

With one last thrust Fenrir buried his cock deep inside of Harry's throat to releases his heavy load.

Choking Harry tried to swallow all of the semen; it was obvious that it was impossible though since there was so much of it. Some of it not only spilled down his chin but even landed on his bare chest and cheeks.

When Fenrir pulled out his limp cock, Harry held it close to his mouth so that he could clean all of the cum off of it.

"You always look beautiful cub but right now you look right down fucking gorgeous, especially with all that cum in your face."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Well what do you have there? It looks you came to cub."

Still on his knees Harry looked down at his lap and yes Fenrir was right he had cum. He was so busy with Fenrir that he hadn't even noticed that it had happened.

"I... I guess I did, I didn't even notice it."

"So tell me cub did you enjoy yourself?"

Before Harry could reply Fenrir bent over and picked Harry up, sitting himself down comfortably and leaning on the head board of the bed Fenrir sat Harry on his lap, with Harry's back to Fenrir's front.

Blushing Harry tried to get comfortable, all the while trying not to think of the fact that Fenrir's cock was touching his own.

"I really liked it, you tasted so good."

"Are you ready for more cub or would you just like to leave it like this?"

Thinking it over for a few moments Harry said. "I... I want to continue i-if it's okay."

Grinning down at Harry's head, Fenrir said. "Yes cub of course it's okay with me. Now I need to get you ready for penetration so I want you to bend forward and lower your head but raise your ass in the air."

Complying with Fenrir's demand Harry got into the submissive position, and then waited.

"Open your legs more... good that's fine."

Rubbing Harry's hips, Fenrir then caressed Harry's ass.

_So soft just like I imagined it._

Shaking Harry pulled away from Fenrir when he brushed over his sensitive hole with his index finger.

"I-I'm s-sorry Fenrir." With shame Harry buried his head in the sheets.

"It's alright cub you have nothing to worry about, and don't worry I'll be gentle when I take you,

I want you to enjoy yourself."

"A-alright."

Sitting Indian style Fenrir brought Harry's cheeks closer to him, when they are close enough he gave Harry's crack one long lick.

"Aahh!"

"Felt good cub."

Without even waiting for a reply Fenrir starts to probe Harry's little hole with the tip of his tongue. Working the hole, Fenrir loosened it enough that he was able to thrust his wet tongue all the way in it.

"Ha aahh... Fenrir."

"Mmmm delicious."

Trembling Harry felt himself lost in the feel of Fenrir's tongue.

_Deeper... I want him deeper._

"Fenrir... please."

Grinning as he thrust with his tongue Fenrir said. "It's alright cub you can tell me what you want."

"D-deeper... p-please Fenrir go deeper."

Complying with Harry's wishes Fenrir pushed one of his fingers inside of Harry next to his tongue, he pushed his finger so deep he was able to Harry's prostate.

Before Harry knew it a very intense orgasm raked his body. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" With in a few moments the sheets under Harry were soaked with his warm cum.

"T-that... w-was g-great."

"If you think that was amazing cub then just wait till we have actual sex. Get in the position again cub."

Raising himself on shaky legs, Harry turned his head to see Fenrir get off of the bed reach into the little drawer and take out a little bottle and then smear what ever was in it on his huge member. Eyeing the member for a little bit Harry shook because he knew that very soon that dick was going to go inside him.

When Fenrir's cock was dripping with the lubrication he got on the bed kneeled behind Harry, Fenrir grabbdd his cock and started to tease Harry by rubbing the head up and down Harry's crack.

"F-Fenrir."

Tired of teasing, Fenrir slowly pushed the head inside of Harry's slightly lose but not lose enough hole.

"Aaaahhhh...ngh"

Rubbing his cub's naked back Fenrir tried to comfort his hurting mate. "It's ok cub it'll pass, just take a deep breath and try to not tense."

Trying to listen to Fenrir Harry tried to relax but found it hard to do when he had a foreign object being pushed inside him.

When Harry relaxed Fenrir pushed a little more of his cock inside of Harry.

"Nnnggghhh."

Knowing that he still had to push more in and it would take a long time to push it in slowly he decided to push all his cock in one hard thrust.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Feeling the intense pain raging his whole back side Harry cried out and let the tears that had welled up in his eyes fall.

With a guilty feeling Fenrir said. "I'm sorry cub I didn't mean to hurt you do you want to stop?"

"N... no... j-just don't m-move p-please."

While giving Harry time Fenrir tried to sooth him by rubbing his tense back.

"O-ok you c-can move but b-be gentle."

"I will cub don't worry."

Pulling slowly out, Fenrir knew that he needed to hit Harry's prostate soon so that he could make Harry feel amazing. Thrusting back in, Fenrir was happy when he saw Harry arch his back and cry out.

Surprised Harry didn't expect the feel of Fenrir touching his prostate with his cock to be so intense. He was also shocked when he felt Fenrir's heavy balls hit his ass, when Fenrir came there was going to be a lot cum again.

Starting a rhythm Fenrir got an evil idea and slowed down, he was only going to go faster if Harry begged him to.

_Why is he slowing down, I-I want him to go faster._

Waiting to see if Fenrir did speed up or go deeper Harry was disappointed when he didn't. Not able to control himself Harry cried out. "Fenrir g-go d-deeper and f-faster."

With the amazing sound of his sac hitting Harry's ass in the background Fenrir gave a simple answer. "No."

"P-please Fenrir... go f-faster."

"You're going to have to beg more than that cub."

Somehow thinking, Harry decided he was willing to beg for Fenrir to go faster. "P-please Fenrir g-give me more... I want more. F-Fenrir if you like c-cum in m-my face then j-just imagine it c-coming out of my ass."

"Nice try cub but no."

Getting frustrated Harry yelled out without stuttering. "PLEASE FENRIR I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER AND DEEPER! I WANT TO CUM! PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

"Since you asked me so sweetly cub I think I will."

Giving Harry exactly what he wanted Fenrir pulled Harry's hips higher and then started to pound into Harry as if he's going to tear him apart.

"AAAAHHHH!

Drooling on the sheets Harry fisted them, with the new rhythm that Fenrir was using Harry was bouncing back and forth on the bed. Harry didn't mind though he loved it.

Feeling his sac lift up Fenrir got even more frantic as he pounded into Harry. Fenrir knew that it was only going to be a few seconds before he shot his cum into Harry's little hole.

Feeling the knot in his stomach finally break Harry arched his back as he came on the bedroom sheets.

"FENRIR!"

As Harry came Fenrir leaned over Harry and bit his sensitive neck, as he bit Harry, Fenrir felt the walls around his cock squeeze him tight, thrown over the edge from the blood in his mouth and walls constricting around his cock Fenrir shoot his heavy load deep inside of Harry.

Feeling Fenrir cum and hit his sensitive prostate and the bite to his sensitive neck Harry shouted again as he came for a second time. After so much excitement Harry fell unconscious on the soiled sheets.

Pulling out of his unconscious mate Fenrir lifted him up and gently threw him over his shoulder. He then removed the soiled sheets and then gently laid Harry on the bed. Lying next to his mate Fenrir pulled Harry close and went to sleep.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"It sounds like their finally done." Grinning Draco couldn't believe the words that his friends had screamed.

"Fenrir must have tired Harry out." Blushing Hermione could help but keep her eyes on the floor.

"Are we really talking about this?" Looking at every one in the room Ron couldn't believe they were talking about what they had just heard.

Patting his brother back Fred said. "Come on Ron. Everyone just heard what they were doing how could we not be talking about this."

"Well then I second that." Sitting next to Draco Luna couldn't help but agree, what she had just heard had been hot.

Hearing what the teens had been talking about James growled out. "I suggest you all stop talking about my son's sex life right know."

The whole group turned as they saw James Potter glare at them. They had been sitting outside the man's house so it was no doubt that he had heard everything they were talking about. The reason they were outside his house was because they usually hanged out there while they visited Harry. Since Harry didn't live there any more they had forgotten not to go there.

"Uh…we'll stop."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope you loved the lemon scene and will review.

**Edited by** **Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-7-09**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Aaaahhhh... t-there Fenrir there."

"Ggggrrr... your mine cub all mine all mine."

Biting the mark on Harry's neck, Fenrir dug his teeth into him.

"Oh god, yes yes FENRIR!"

With one last pound to his prostate Harry can't help himself and came all over his and Fenrir's chest.

"Aaahhh!"

Feeling Harry's nails dig into his back and Harry's ass squeeze his cock Fenrir came in Harry's tight hole.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Hey I wanted that."

"Well if my little cub what's it then he gets it."

Passing Harry the last slice of sausage Fenrir watched Harry give him a bright happy smile and eat up the food.

"Watching you eat that brings back a memory of last night."

Blushing Harry tried not to think about how many times he and Fenrir had sex since they bonded last week.

"Stop you big pervert."

With a wolfish grin Fenrir said. "I've never heard you complain about my so called perversion cub."

Stuttering Harry said. "Well I... your... um never mind, I'm going to go visit my friends and my mom."

Going over to give Fenrir a quick kiss Harry slightly gasped as he felt Fenrir wrap his arms around his waist and then deepen the kiss.

"Mmmnnn."

"F-Fenrir."

Weakly pushing Fenrir away Harry turned his head as he felt Fenrir's mouth start to wonder towards the bite mark on his neck.

"Fenrir... please I-I want to go see m-my friends."

With one last nibble to his submissive's neck, Fenrir let Harry go but not before he said. "I want you to get back before it gets too dark. I've been avoiding some of my work and I know I'm going to need you to help me relax."

"Are you really going to be that stressed out?"

"Yes."

Pressing himself closer to his dominate and wrapping his arms around hid neck, Harry pecked Fenrir on the lips and said. "Alright then when I get back I'll give you a really nice back rub or we can just lie together in the tub, how does that sound?"

Smiling at his cub's consideration Fenrir said. "If you think that will help me cub then I'll try it... now go and remember what I said."

"I will."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Harry! Oh my goodness! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. So how are you Harry? How long do you have before you have to go back to Fenrir?"

Acting offended with blush on his face Harry said. "What makes you think he gave me a time limit Hermione, because he didn't."

Rolling her eyes at Harry childishness she retorted. "Well if you must ask Harry it's quite simple. One, it's cause you to are recently bonded and it'll hurt a little if you to are to far from one another. Two, he's your dominate and an alpha so he's not going to want his little submissive to be away from him for long. Three, since again you just bonded he's going to feel a strong need to mate with you till you end up pregnant."

"Till I'm pregnant!"

"Yup, till you're pregnant."

Blushing Harry said. "Um well I haven't talked to you guys in like forever. Let's talk about something else. So what's new with you guys anything I should be informed about?"

Getting in thinking mode for a few seconds Ron was the first to say. "OH I know! Guess what? Fred was finally able to get George pregnant."

With glee Harry looked at Ron and said. "Are you serious? Oh my God! They've been trying like forever. I'm so happy. Where are they? I want to congratulate them."

"NO!"

Harry looked at Ron in a confused manner before he said. "Why not?"

Looking at anything but Harry Ron said. "Well you see... uh ever since they found out they were having a baby they've been... uh well-"

"They've been having a lot more sex than usual is what Ron is trying to say, right Ron."

"That's right Hermione."

Intertwining her fingers with Ron, Hermione said. "I swear Ron, what am I going to do when you and I bond, are we never going to have sex or something."

"Oh don't worry Hermione you'll be having sex. Ron just wont be talking about it hahaha."

"You're so mean Draco."

Giving Ron a good strong pat on the back Draco said. "Aw come one man you know I'm joking heh."

"Well guy's I'll see you later I got to go I'm going to go visit my mom before I run out of time."

"You mean before Fenrir comes and find's you to have sex right."

Walking away Harry said teasingly. "You're just mad because you're not getting any."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Knock Knock

"Mom, Dad, are you guys in here?"

Opening the front door Harry heard some one coming towards him. Harry turned to the hall way only to see a blur come towards him and crush him in a hug.

"Oh my baby! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long. Oh I see now why I haven't seen you."

Seeing his mothers teasing look Harry blushed and cried out.

"Oh my god! How do people know what we've been doing?"

"Well if you must know son you have a very obvious smell on you."

Quirking his head to the side Harry asked what she meant.

"Well to be blunt as possible Harry you have the smell of cum on you."

Raising his arm and taking a whiff Harry said. "W-what are you talking about I don't smell like anything... a-and beside's I took a shower a-and my friends didn't say anything about the smell."

Pulling Harry to the couch James and Lily sat on either side of Harry. Lily held her son's hand while James put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"The reason they wouldn't know is because barely mated couples usually stay indoors for almost a mouth but since Fenrir is an alpha he has duties that he can't avoid for a week let alone a month."

"Why do you think Fred and George stayed indoors for a whole month, it was because of the mating instinct."

"Oh I had just thought they... um wanted to get to know each other more."

"Well in a way they were son."

"Why didn't my friends notice the smell?"

"It's because not only are they young but they probably just assumed it was something to do with

the bonding and mating."

"Oh."

Snuggling close to his mother's breast, almost like a baby, Harry closed his eyes and listened to his mother's heartbeat.

"What time did Fenrir say you had to go back home?"

Whispering back Harry said 'before dark' before he fell asleep.

"He must be tired."

"Fenrir has a lot of stamina and I'm thinking especially for sex, let's just take Harry to his room and we'll wake him up before it get's dark."

"Ok, but can you instead put him in our bed, I think I'll sleep with him there."

Lifting Harry up, James headed towards his room. Pulling back the thick sheet Lily got into to bed, James laid Harry on the bed next to his mother. When Harry looked comfortable, Lily kissed her husband and pulled up the sheets up in order for her son and her to have a nice warm sleep.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Mmmmnnnn"

Rousing from his sleep Harry pressed his nose to the wonderful smell that was surrounding him. When doing that he noticed that his face was pressed up to something that was moving up and down and had a heart beat. As if being shocked a wake Harry instantly tried to get away from whoever was holding him.

"G-get away from, let me go."

Having his wrist pulled down by a hand Harry heard the person tease him. "I'm proud to know that you'll fight back if someone who isn't me tries to touch you."

Finally looking up Harry saw Fenrir's beautiful golden eyes. "Fenrir why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Well I was going to but then you started to fight me and yelled at me."

Looking down Harry tried to cover his blush. "W-well I didn't know it was you."

"Don't worry cub I understand, now come on lets get home."

Picking Harry up carrying him bridal style Fenrir kept on walking home. Enjoying being so close to Fenrir, Harry let Fenrir carry him.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Lying on his belly Fenrir let Harry straddle his back to give him a back rub like he had promised in the morning.

"Is this helping?"

"Yeah."

Putting some strength into it, Harry tried to take out an especially bad knot on Fenrir's back.

Sighing Fenrir told Harry to stop. Sitting up and then laying down on his pillow Fenrir pulled a surprised Harry to straddle him.

"F-Fenrir?"

Closing his eyes Fenrir pulled Harry down to his naked chest and said. "Don't worry cub you can just sleep tonight I know that you must be tired from the whole week of sex, so lets just sleep tonight ok."

"Alright, good night Fenrir."

"Good night cub."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Yup another chapter done I hope you guys liked it and stuff... that's about it sorry oh don't forget to review or to check out my other work =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-22-09**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH Time Skip a Month FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Are you going to be okay by yourself cub? You don't want me to call anybody?"

Shaking his head Harry said. "Fenrir please do whatever you have to do. I'll be fine really."

Receiving a fake smile Fenrir nodded his head and left. Walking inside a house that was used to deal with the pack's affairs Fenrir barely listened to what is said to him.

"So everything is up to... "

_Fuck if it takes any longer for Harry to get pregnant he'll start getting depressed._

Sitting on the chair inside the "office", which only consisted of a desk and some drawers for documents Fenrir tried to listen to what Lucius said.

"... don't have anything to worry... "

_I don't want him to blame himself, I mean fuck I could be the reason why he's not getting pregnant yet._

"... said I should but what does he know... "

_Maybe I should go and talk to Lily she should know what to do about this._

"... shave my balls and call me Dorothy."

Almost like snapping out of a trance Fenrir looked at Lucius quizzically.

"You weren't paying attention."

Not even bothering to make up an excuse Fenrir asked Lucius to continue.

_Yeah I'll tell his mother to talk to him._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

With his eyes on the TV but not really looking at it Harry thought. _There must be something wrong with me why else can't I get pregnant_.

After bonding and then mating it usually took the couple's two weeks to end up getting pregnant. The reason for this was because their kind was very fertile. So with that said Harry didn't understand why he still wasn't pregnant. This was why he was not assuming that there must be something wrong with him since it had already been a month.

_Fenrir is an alpha and he needs to have children...w-what if he decides to leave because I can't conceive... oh God please don't leave me Fenrir._

Bending his knees Harry hugged them and let his tears fall. It wasn't unusual for alphas to bond with submissive that couldn't bear children, it was usually because they didn't know the submissive couldn't bare though. Once they found out that their mate couldn't conceive they either left them or would have a lover who could bare children, it was a rather depressing matter for both parties.

Starting to silently sob Harry closed his eyes. He knew he should have spoken to Fenrir about his fears but he just couldn't do it. His fears were just overwhelming him. _I've r-rather have Fenrir have a lover than to leave me... I-I love him s-so much I'm willing to d-do anything for him._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Knocking on the door for a fourth time Lily was getting worried. So instead of waiting to be asked inside she just let herself in. As she stepped inside she looked in the kitchen, there was nobody there. The TV in the living room was on but nobody was there so Lily turned it off. Walking to what she suspected to be Harry's and Fenrir's room she wondered where Harry was, as she entered the room she smiled a little as she saw her son laying on the bed with his back to her.

_He must have been so tired he just went straight to sleep._

Walking towards the side that her son was facing Lily was shocked to see her son was awake and had tears streaming down his face. Rushing towards her son's side, Lily said. "Harry what's wrong... sweetie talk to me its ok talk to me does something hurt?"

Somewhat looking at his mother Harry said numbly. "Fenrir is going to get a lover since I can't give him a baby."

Shocked Lily looked at her son for a few moments before she responded. "He's going to get a lover Harry did he tell you that?"

Closing his eyes and hugging himself even tighter Harry replied. "H-he didn't have to say it... I-I know what he's going to do."

With a relieved sigh Lily took her son's hand into her's. "Oh baby no, Fenrir would never do that to you sweetie no he would never."

Shaking his head Harry just wouldn't listen. "He w-will he wants babies a-and since I can't give him one he'll h-have to get a lover

who can."

Tarring his arm away from his mother's hold Harry turned away from his mother and cried as if his world was ending... which it felt that way, and no matter what his mother said he didn't believe her.

Realizing that no matter what she said she wouldn't get through her son. Lily told her son that she'd be back, so without telling her son another word she went to fetch Fenrir.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"... would be a good investment if you ask me, it would bring more income to the pack, I mean shit we would still be set even long after were dead."

"Hm it would be a good investment, ok then make it happen Lucius."

Turning to the sound of a door being slammed closed Fenrir got up angrily. Whoever was disrespecting his work space was foolish and would regret it.

"Who the fuck-"

"Fenrir you have to come with me. Harry somehow has it in his head that you're going to get you're self a lover just because he hasn't gotten pregnant yet."

Staring at panting women for a second Fenrir shock his head and said. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'd never do that to Harry. I love him. Just because he hasn't gotten pregnant yet doesn't mean I'm going to go look for another sub. Where did he get that idea?"

"Fenrir you know that's its not uncommon for alpha's to either get a lover and keep their current mate or just leave the mate and find someone else."

Growling and not bothering to listen to any more of what Lily had to say Fenrir left his office and headed straight to his house.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Sniffing the air Fenrir was able to trace Lily's scent and the scent of salt water; tears, following the salt water scent Fenrir headed to his and Harry's bedroom. On the unmade bed under the covers there was a lump, obviously it was Harry by the smell.

"Harry... cub are you awake?"

Getting no response Fenrir climbed into bed with Harry. First he removed the sheets that were covering Harry's head, he was able to see that Harry was awake but had his eyes closed. Fenrir took the sheets away from Harry and then lifted Harry up to his lap. Like this Harry's legs were on either side of Fenrir's waist.

"Harry I want you to talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

Getting no response Fenrir sighed before he hears Harry whisper. "I-if you w-want to find a lover I'll understand... o-or if you just w-want to l-leave I'll understand... I'll support whatever y-you want."

Looking at his mate Fenrir started to growl. "Would you now cub, am I that unimportant to you, do you absolutely feel nothing for me?"

Looking up a bit shocked Harry didn't feel the tears fall from his face while he said. "No, no, no. I love you."

"If you love me than why do you want to fucking leave me?"

"Because I can't give you any children. I'm no good Fenrir I'm no good. I love you Fenrir, I love you so much I'm willing to let you go in order for you to have children."

Pulling a sobbing Harry towards his strong chest Fenrir waited until Harry's sobs lessened before he whimpered. "Harry, I'm not leaving you, you don't have to worry about that. I can tell you right know I'm sure that even if it takes a day a year or even a fucking decade I know I will have a child and I know that when I have a baby it will be with you."

Sniffling Harry looked at Fenrir for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and lifted himself a little in order to kiss Fenrir. Slowly the kiss started to become a little more heated. Fenrir's tongue entered Harry's mouth tasting him all over.

Moaning Harry removed his mouth from Fenrir's in order to catch his breath. With his hand Fenrir grabbed a hold of Harry's chin and turned his face so that Harry's neck, the side with the bite mark, was exposed to him.

"Ngh."

Feeling Fenrir's teeth sink into the sensitive bite mark Harry just knew that his member was hard. If the dominate was to slightly touch the submissive's bite mark the submissive would instantly feel aroused, which was what Harry was feeling at the moment.

"F-Fenrir."

"I want you to feel cub, I've told you how much I love you now I want you to feel how much I love you."

Almost in tears again Harry gave Fenrir a nod in response.

Lifting his hands, Harry let Fenrir take off his lavender shirt. Then being pushed towards the bed Harry laid downs and let Fenrir take off his black pants and pink underwear with a heart in the middle.

Ripping off his black t-shirt and then ripping off his blue jeans, Fenrir was naked quickly. Resting in between Harry legs again Fenrir didn't do anything but just look at Harry. Tan skin, semi wavy black hair, eyes as green as the forest, lips that just demanded to be kissed, a neck that just looked magnificent with Fenrir's mark on it. A some what girly chest that would one day be full with milk and nipples that became oh so perky and hard when they were aroused or even cold. A flat stomach that Fenrir would bet his life on that one day would hold his children. Then a cock that was now semi hard, all that it needed was to be touched once and it would be as hard as a rock. Then there was Harry's long and beautiful legs, Fenrir had only recently had the pleasure to feel those legs wrap around his hips as he thrust into his tight hole.

Yes Harry was a beauty from head to toe.

"Fenrir?"

"You're so beautiful cub... I love you much that I could never give you up even if you demanded it of me."

With glistening eyes Harry told Fenrir. "I don't want you to leave me."

Lowering himself onto Harry, Fenrir started to nuzzle his mate's neck while he said. "I won't ever leave you cub you're stuck with me till the end of time and then some."

"I don't want it any other way Fenrir."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Panting Harry tries not to relax his muscles in order for Fenrir's shaft to enter his small hole.

"Just relax cub... I'll go in slowly ok."

Nodding Harry gasped as he feels the head of Fenrir's cock enter him. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time but it also wasn't a pleasant experience to have such a huge object being slowly pushed into him.

"Ngh aaahhh."

After his cock was all the way inside of Harry, Fenrir gave his mate some time to get accustomed to it. Holding himself back Fenrir tried not to think about the muscles that were twitching around his cock.

"O-ok move, b-but slowly."

Slowly pulling out Fenrir then thrusted back in and started a steady pace. He wanted to be gentle with Harry to make love to him not just be fucking him.

Moaning a little, Harry closed his eyes in order to completely feel the cock that was inside of him. It was hard, long and thick. Harry could never have imagined that he would love such a thing being pushed inside of him. The wet sounds that it made while it was thrust in and out of him, the sack that hit his back side every time Fenrir thrust inside of him. It was always felt so wonderful but today's act felt especially wonderful.

Wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck, Harry pulled him down and kissed him. Shifting his head to a new angle Harry allowed Fenrir to suck on his bottom lip. It was going to be swollen and red after they were done.

With Harry's arms around his neck Fenrir laid one of his hands next to Harry's head and then moved his other hand to Harry's hip. Trying not to dig his nails into Harry's hip Fenrir used

Harry's hip's as leverage to push deeper and a little faster in and out of his little lovers body.

"Aaaahhh... haa Fenrir."

Moving his mouth towards Harry's bite mark Fenrir licked it tasting Harry's sweaty body. Getting more excited by the strong smell of Harry's pre-cum Fenrir decided to bite Harry's mark until some blood came out. Almost as if on command Harry shouted out Fenrir name and came all over their bellies.

"Aaaahh FENRIR."

Still hard Fenrir kept on thrusting inside of Harry, wanting Harry to cum again Fenrir started to target all his thrust towards Harry's prostate. Almost instantly Harry's penis became hard again.

"Ga aahhh ha haaahhh."

Licking Harry's blood Fenrir started to thrust even faster and harder in Harry. He could already feel the build up in his belly grow even bigger, in no time he was going to explode.

"Gggrrr Harry."

Feeling himself orgasm for the second time Harry arched his back and screamed out Fenrir's name. With Harry's tight hole squeezed Fenrir even more until he orgasmed.

Panting, Fenrir changed their position so that he was on the bottom and Harry was top. With his

cock still inside of Harry, Fenrir started to doze off but not before he heared.

"I love you Fenrir."

"I love you to cub."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well I hope you guys review and let me know how my story is going.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-5-09**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"It's alright son. I'm sure it's just taking you a little while to become pregnant. Don't worry in no time you'll find out you're pregnant.

Trying to stay positive Harry agreed with his mother. Changing the conversation Harry smiled and tried to not ruin the good day. "Hm... hey mom do you think you can make me some Mexican food I'm craving it."

Smiling at her son Lily teased. "Oh come one Harry you're a mated man now, don't you know how to cook?"

Blushing Harry looked at anything but his mother while he said. "Well I can but... well you make the best Mexican food... please mommy."

"Oh alright then, but I want you right here watching so that you can do it by yourself one day."

Nodding vigorously, Harry sat on chair while watching his mother cook, and hearing her say out loud what she was doing.

_Man I've gotten so hungry lately I hope I don't get fat._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"This is delicious Lily I swear I think you get better everyday."

James, Lily, Harry and Fenrir were sitting around the table eating the food that Lily had made while Harry watched.

"Oh James, please you're just saying that."

Still eating Harry tried not to pay attention to the little cramp he was getting. _Man it just won't go away_.

Smiling Lily turned to Fenrir and said. "Harry watched me cook. So whenever you want this to eat again Fenrir just ask Harry and I'm sure he'll be able to do it and it'll be delicious."

"Mom stop." Blushing Harry keep on eating before he dropped his fork and clutched his stomach.

"Harry are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?"

Nothing wanting to make anybody worry Harry just blamed his cramp on overeating and excused to his old room so that he could take a little nap.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Mn." Opening his eyes Harry was surprised by the dark room. _Wasn't it still daytime when I took a nap, did I over sleep that much_.

Hearing the door open Harry turned and watched a man climb on the bed, wrap his arm around his waist and pull him flush against him.

"How are you Harry? Do you feel sick or do you feel better?"

"What are you talking about Fenrir?"

"Hm you don't remember." While feeling Harry's forehead Fenrir said. "After you went to the room to sleep you're mom came to check on you and she noticed you had a little fever. She then woke you up to give you some medicine."

"Oh I don't remember that." Not really thinking about it Harry wished Fenrir a good night and went back to sleep.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Harry, sweetheart, I want you to go see the pack doctor."

"I'm fine mom really I think it's just something I ate."

Closing his eyes Harry listened to his mother's heart beat. When he had been a child his mothers heart beat had always helped him relax, it didn't matter if he was sick or scared his mothers heart beat would always relax him.

As if talking to a child, Lily hugged Harry while she said. "Harry have you had any other symptoms aside from fevers, and cramps?"

Knowing that he couldn't stop himself from spilling the beans Harry didn't even try to lie to his mother. "I've been feeling kind of dizzy and more tired than usual, but um... I don't know I just don't feel good."

Hugging her son Lily made a mental note to tell Fenrir to make a doctor's appointment for Harry.

"Have you ate anything today Harry?"

"Yes."

"Well I still want you to drink a cup of tea and a couple of crackers ok."

"Ok mom."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Walking outside for some fresh air Harry bumped into Ethan. The older man would visit the pack every two months just to annoy Fenrir.

"Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in a long time how are you?"

"I'm a little under the weather but aside from that I'm fine. Do you want to walk with me to the lake I think the fresh air would do me good?"

Both males walked in silence to the lake and when they arrived Harry and Ethan sat down and looked at the glistening lake.

"So I heard you weren't feeling good Harry and by the looks of it you still aren't feeling good."

Somewhat out of breath Harry said. "I'm fine... really you guys are just overreacting."

Knowing that Harry was lying Ethan kept his eyes open just in case something went wrong with Harry.

"Shouldn't you be with you're pack or something Ethan?"

Grinning Ethan said. "Well not really my alpha let me stay over here for a few weeks I think I'll have to leave in a week or two though."

"Hm... well I guess we'll miss you when you leave."

"You guess."

"Ok we'll miss you. Are you happy now?"

"Hahahaha."

Harry and Ethan stayed and talked for a while before Ethan noticed that it was getting late. "Well damn it's getting a little late we should head back before it gets to dark."

Getting up Harry took a deep breath trying to some how breathe away the dizziness that was starting to get a little stronger. Following Ethan Harry tried to shake away the blurs that he was seeing and tried to listen to what Ethan was talking about.

"... if you eat too much you might get food poisoning or something... "

As much as Harry tried to not faint he knew it was a losing battle so when he felt his world spinning he tried to hold on to Ethan's shoulder but was unable to, he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Harry."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and decide to review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-7-09**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"What's wrong with him I want to know right now!"

Pacing back and forth in the small room Fenrir felt as if he was going to scream. All he wanted to know was what was wrong with Harry and nobody would tell him. This was just a simple question that the damn healer should have been able to answer him.

"Fenrir please we have to do some test on him, first we'll need to get a blood sample's also I'll need to ask you some question about how he's been lately."

After Harry had fallen unconscious Ethan had taken Harry quickly to Fenrir who then quickly put the young boy in the rarely used car they had. Once they had been in the human town they had taken Harry to a doctor they used when someone was in trouble. The doctor knew what they were and was able to treat them accordingly. The doctor was a man with graying hair and tan skin. There wasn't anything really interesting about him except that he was taking blood from an unconscious Harry while he questioned Fenrir.

"Can you please tell me some of the symptoms he's been having lately if anything at all?"

"Ggrr... well he's had cramps, dizziness, fevers, and then he gets pale some times that's about it."

Giving the blood sample to nurse that was in the room with them the doctor took out a sheet of paper and started to write as Fenrir spoke.

"Has he vomited lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hm... Ok well I'm going to go run some test you can stay here with him while I come back."

Grunting in acknowledgement, Fenrir only sat down when the doctor had left the room. Grabbing the younger boys hands he prayed that Harry was fine.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"No, I don't know how to quite say this but Harry is pregnant."

With a shock all the people in the room, Fenrir, Lily and James, asked how it was possible since none of them could smell that he was pregnant.

"I know that it seems quite impossible but its true Harry's scent hasn't changed, but he is pregnant. I've heard of this happening before, but never quite experienced it myself."

"How far along is he and why doesn't he feel good?"

"Well it seems like he's about a three weeks along and the reason he doesn't feel good is because his iron levels are lower then they should be. All he has to do though is take some prenatal pills and get some rest and he'll be fine in no time."

Sighing in relive Fenrir left the hall way to go back to Harry's room, which Harry was still asleep.

_Well it looks like we finally got what we've wanted cub, you're pregnant._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Opening his eyes from a surprisingly restful sleep, Harry instantly knew that he was not in his own room. What gave it away was not only the smells of the room but the different color on the walls.

"If you weren't feeling good cub you should have stayed in the house. What happened if you would have fell in the water unconscious? You could have drowned."

"Ethan was with me he would have helped me. Where am I Fenrir?"

"I took you to the hospital in the human town that was nearby where we live."

Pulling the blanket around him up Harry silently asked Fenrir to join him in the bed. When Fenrir sat on the bed he opened his legs so that Harry could sit in between them. Once the young boy was in between his legs Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"So what did they say... what's wrong with me?"

Pulling Harry's hair to the side Fenrir started to lick and suck on the bite mark he left on Harry's neck. He knew he should tell Harry right away what was going on with him but he liked to tease Harry.

"F-Fenrir... p-please tell me."

"No, your punishment shall be that you're going to be in the dark about what's wrong with you for as long as I want... and no asking you're parents or else I'll make it longer than I originally wanted to."

Whimpering in response Harry move's his neck in order to give Fenrir more access to it.

"Fenrir... I'm sorry please t-tell me... mmnnn please."

On top of the hospital gown Harry was wearing Fenrir started to tease Harry's nipples, first by flicking them and then by gently pinching them.

"Look how quickly they get hard Harry. Their like little pebbles."

"O-only when y-you touch them Fenrir."

"As they should cub."

Pushing his nipples closer to Fenrir's hand's Harry whimpered and moaned.

"Do you still want to know cub?"

"Y-yes ngh please tell me."

Lifting up Harry's hospital gown Fenrir caressed Harry's flat belly for a few moments before he said. "You're pregnant."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and will review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-9-09**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**1st Month**

With a cup of orange juice Harry takes the prenatal pills that he has to take for about six more months.

_God I hate taking these, but as long as their good for the baby I'll take them._

With a sigh Harry was at least happy that he hadn't gotten morning sickness. From what George told him it was really annoying and disgusting.

"Here you go Harry, I want you to eat everything up since you're eating for two."

With another sigh Harry sat on the chair with the food in front of it. Ever since his mother had been told he was pregnant she had been constantly trying to baby him.

"Mom I've told you, you don't have to do this I'm capable of cooking I don't need for you to cook for me. Please stop."

Looking at her son eat the scrambled eggs she made for him Lily said. "Well Harry I don't want you to over exert yourself while pregnant especially when it's your first baby, I'm just doing this because I worry sweetheart. Try to understand."

"I do understand you mom but please try to understand me."

Reaching over the table Harry got the ketchup and put some on the eggs. Offering some to Fenrir Harry wondered why his lover was smiling at him.

"Alright Harry after today I'll let you cook but when you get to you're eight month I'm going to take care of the cooking."

"That sounds reasonable Lily." Kissing Harry on the cheek Fenrir started to rub his mate's shoulders.

"Alright that sounds fine."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**2nd Month**

Walking out of the bathroom Harry tried not think of how many times he had to run to the bathroom to pee. He was surprised he hadn't fainted from dehydration. After he was done Harry walked out and headed to the living room. He then laid down on the love seat and waited for Draco arrive. He had told Harry he would go to his house to watch some Montel on the TV.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

Walking in the first thing Draco saw was a tired Harry laying on the loveseat.

"Hey Harry! What's up? What's wrong are you sick?"

"No it's just the baby, the doctor said that it won't be unusual to get more tired than usual he also said something about breast soreness cause they'll be filling with milk... does it look like their getting bigger?"

"Not really."

Lifting Harry's legs, Draco sat down and then laid Harry's legs on top of him. Putting his hand inside of Harry's t-shirt Draco rubbed Harry's flat belly.

"I can't believe there's really something in there. It's kind of unbelievable you know?"

"Ch... you're telling me and I'm the one carrying the baby I'm so happy though you have no idea how much."

"Are you nervous?"

Closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Draco's hand on Harry's still flat stomach he answered. "Of course I am, but like I said before I'm happy."

"Harry if you ever need anything anything at all just tell me and I'll help you the best I can, ok? I want you to know that if there is ever anything that you can't tell Fenrir I want you to come and talk to me ok so you'll always have somebody to talk to ok?"

Reaching out and holding Draco's hand Harry said. "Thank you Draco, you're a great friend."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**3rd Month**

"Oh Harry your nose is bleeding again where's the napkin you had?"

"I threw it away."

"Here use this."

Handing Harry a towel Hermione waited until he wipee the blood off of his nose and mouth.

"God I hate these nose bleeds, they're so annoying."

Patting Harry on the back Ron said. "Don't worry these things happen; I'm sure it'll stop in no time."

Walking to the kitchen Harry dropped the bloodied towel in the trash and then went to sit on the love seat with Draco. Reaching to the little table in Hermione's living, Draco got a huge slice of pizza and then added ranch to eat it. When he was about to bite into it he saw Harry from the corner of his eye looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Huh is something wrong Harry?"

"No."

Giving Draco the best puppy dog look he could Harry tried to tell Draco what he wanted with his eyes.

"... um would you like my pizza Harry?"

Nodding his head Harry kept on giving Draco his puppy like stare that nobody, not even Fenrir could resist.

"Here you go then."

Happily Harry started to eat the pizza his best friend gave him.

_Yyyyaaayyy I've got the pizza_.

Reaching back to the table the only piece of pizza left was a little one, looking at the slice and then looking at the happy Harry, Draco thought.

_Man I know he's pregnant but I really wanted that slice of pizza_.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**4th Month**

After taking some medicine for the heartburn he was feeling Harry stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. From this mirror in the bathroom he was able to see the top half of his body.

_Why are they so dark?_

"If you stare at yourself any longer cub you're going to combust into flames."

Without even bothering to turn to Fenrir, Harry ran his index finger around his nipples while he told Fenrir what he was thinking. "Do my nipples look darker to you? I think they've gotten dark, come here and look at them."

Walking up to Harry Fenrir turned Harry around and then lifted him to so that he could sit him down on the sink. Inspecting the nipples for a few minutes Fenrir touched the skin around the nipple and said. "You've gotten a little darker but not by much cub don't worry their still beautiful."

Just to prove his point Fenrir brough his mouth closer to one of the nipples and then licked it.

"Ngh."

Enjoying the reaction he got from his mate Fenrir turned to lick the other nipple. After a few more licks Fenrir gently pulls the nipple with his teeth. Hearing Harry moan again Fenrir told Harry. "No matter how you're body changes during the pregnancy Harry I'll always find it beautiful... always."

And after those lovely words Harry's lifted Fenrir's face to his level and kissed him passionately.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that... just so you know I'll need you to say that a lot during the rest of the pregnancy."

"You don't have to worry cub it'll be my pleasure to say it."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**5th Month**

"FENRIR! FENRIR, come here FENRIR."

Running towards Harry who was outside his home Fenrir asked what was wrong only to get Harry to place his hand on his almost half a ball sized stomach.

"Harry what-"

Looking down at his hand almost in amazement Fenrir is left absolutely speechless when he felt something hit his hand again.

_Oh dear god this is my baby._

Almost shouting Harry said. "Did you feel it, that's the baby that's our baby Fenrir."

Gazing up at Harry and keeping his hand were it was Fenrir bent down to kiss Harry fully on the lips.

"Mmmnnn... F-Fenrir."

Pushing Harry up against the wall of their house he then lifted him up until Harry's legs were around his waist. Maneuvering himself so that his baby's belly wouldn't be in the way, Harry then wraped his arms around Fenrir's neck. Closing his eyes Harry enjoyed Fenrir's praise.

"I've never been more proud of you than I am now Harry."

"I love you Fenrir."

"I'm going to protect you and our baby Harry. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt the people I love... never."

"I love you so much Fenrir. I love you."

Growling in response Fenrir bit Harry's mate mark.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Slightly opening his eyes Harry saw a few people smiling at them, Lavender, Luna and Molly. Blushing Harry said to Fenrir. "F-Fenrir l-lets take this inside... please I-I don't want them to see."

"Gggggrrrrrr... "

"I want to be a-alone with you F-Fenrir."

Growling Fenrir got a nice hold and Harry and then took him straight to their bedroom to enjoy themselves alone.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**6th Month**

"Now all you have to do is rub this on your stomach every morning and every night and those stretch marks will just disappear."

Lifting up hit tight t-shirt Harry applied some of the aloe lotion on it. While applying the lotion Harry asked his mother. "Are you sure this is going to work... what if it doesn't?"

"Sweetheart this worked on me when I was pregnant with you, Molly gave to me herself and it worked on her when she was pregnant with her kids... so don't worry, it'll work."

After applying the amount of lotion needed Harry pulled his shirt down and then went to the kitchen to make him self a sandwich or at least he was until his mother stopped him.

"Oh no no no you are not going to make a sandwich if you're hungry then I'll make you something to eat. Tell me what you want and I'll make it... anything at all just tell me."

"Mom, please I just want a sandwich I don't really want anything else."

_God my legs are killing me_.

"Harry sit down your legs must be hurting you." Staring at his mom for a few seconds Harry wondered how his mother knew his legs hurt.

"How did you know my feet hurt?"

"Well if you must know I can tell you're feet are swollen don't ask me why I can just tell, call it mother's intuition."

Taking out some chicken to fry Lily kept on talking to her son as she cooked. "So Harry are you having any other problems that maybe I can help with. You'd be shocked at what I know can help with sores, bleeding, hemorrhoids and other things.

Thinking it over for a few minutes Harry contemplates whether or not he should tell his mother... after a few moments of deliberation Harry said. "Well since you bring it up um... I was wondering what I should do cause I've been feeling these weird like pains in my lower belly."

While barely frying some chicken Lily said. "Oh don't worry those are natural their just contractions, not the kind that you have while before giving birth but just contractions you have because the baby is changing position and is pressing down on as if it's coming."

Eating some salt crackers Harry took in the new information.

"When you get closer to you're due date you'll get early labor pains and believe me those are natural and all you can do really is either walk it off, take a shower or drink fluids."

"Hm ok."

Handing Harry a plate with fried chicken and a side salad Lily went back to the kitchen.

_I didn't even hear her make the salad._

"Do you want some ranch sweetheart?"

"Yes please."

When his mother was close enough Harry took her hand. "Mom... I just want to tell you how much I appreciate y-you helping me... gah these stupid hormones."

Hugging her tearful son Lily said. "Oh sweetheart you don't have to thank me I would do anything for you... I love you."

"I love you too mom."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**7th Month**

"Fenrir... Fenrir wake up... I can't sleep and I'm bored."

"Don't worry cub I'm awake, so what do you want to do since you're bored?"

Sitting up, Fenrir opened his legs so that Harry could lie in between them.

"Fenrir?"

Closing his eyes and running his hands through Harry's hair, Fenrir said. "Yes cub what is it?"

"The baby won't stop moving he does it at night to its so frustrating."

Moving his hand to Harry's lips Fenrir started to trace the Harry's outline.

"I-I think that the baby might turn out like y-you since you have s-so much stamina."

Pushing his index finger inside of Harry's mouth Fenrir smiled at the feel of Harry's tongue wrap around his finger.

"Mmmmnnnn Fenrir."

Grabbing Fenrir's hand Harry started to move Fenrir's hand back and forth.

"You know cub I'd love to feel you're mouth around another part of my body instead."

Nibbling on Fenrir's finger tips Harry moaned around them. Closing his eyes Harry started to feel himself relax.

"Mmmm I don't want to, I think I'm getting sleepy thank you Fenrir."

Almost instantly Harry pulled out Fenrir's fingers and then snuggled up against Fenrir and then went to sleep.

_Oh dear god I am going to fuck Harry's brains out after he has the baby._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

**8th Month**

With his hands supporting his lower back Harry tried to waddle to the lake, he hated the fact that he was waddling but he had to admit he loved that he was almost due.

_Gah I'm so tired of everyone worrying about me I just want to be alone for a while is that so hard?_

Getting to the lake Harry some how managed to sit down under a tree. Lying back against the tree Harry looked at the glistening lake, he loved to look at the lake it not only relaxed him but it was beautiful to look at.

_I wish I could go in it but I know it would be too dangerous without someone here to help kind of keep an eye on me._

Closing his eyes Harry didn't even notice when someone was approaching him.

"My my my aren't you just a delicious looking thing."

Quickly opening his eyes Harry saw a tall man crouching in front of him. Pushing back against the three Harry slowly started to get up.

_How did he get so close?_

"Hm you smell like that son of a bitch that killed my brother."

The man in front of him might have been about 20 to 25, he had brown hair, dark brown eyes and he had a scar on one side of his check, his body was almost build like Ethan's except this man was a maybe a little smaller than Ethan.

"You must be his mate."

Wrapping his arms around his swollen belly Harry tried to back away from the angry man.

_I shouldn't have come by myself._ Berating him self Harry didn't see the other mans hand get close to him until it was about an inch away, out of fear Harry screamed out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

SLAP

Shocked Harry held on to his cheek, never had anyone struck him with so much force.

"You don't ever yell at me you hear... now are you Fenrir's mate?"

Without hesitation Harry answered. "Yes."

Sniffing the air the man instantly pulled Harry as close to him as possible.

"Ggggrrrr get the hell away from him."

Not being able to turn around but sniffing the air Harry knew that Fenrir, his father, Ethan, Lance, Lucius and Arthur are surrounding the intruding male.

"No why would I want to do that when he's so gorgeous, look him I could just gobble him up."

As if to prove his point the man pulled Harry's neck so that he could lick Harry's bite mark.

"AH!"

Shuddering in disgust Harry closed his eyes and triesd to imagine himself somewhere else.

"What's wrong Fenrir why aren't you attacking... oh I know it's because I have you're little bitch right here with me... yes that must be it."

Balling his hands into fist Fenrir growled out. "Once I get my hands on you I'm going to fucking to kill you."

Looking down at the shaking and scared submissive David couldn't help but have to remind him self of why he was doing what he was doing. _He killed my brother, he killed my brother. _David didn't want to hurt the little submissive but he had to get revenge for him brother.

"Do you know how it feels to watch some one you love die... I don't think you do Fenrir."

Angry at seeing his son so terrified James answered instead of Fenrir. "You're brother was one of the wolves that were attacking packs... we did what we had to do. Fenrir and the others did what they thought was right."

Tightening his hold the submissive's waist David yelled out. "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!"

Whispering to the man that was hurting him Harry said. "Please listen if someone was threatening you're pack wouldn't you want to stop them... the packs you're brother attacked had people killed... they hurt somebody's brother, sister or mother or dad... what you're brother did was wrong and you know that."

Lowering his head to whisper into Harry's ear, David said. "Of course I know that but that doesn't meant I don't want to get my revenge, and what's the best way to get revenge than by hurting the person they love the most."

After that said to Harry the man bit him on the neck, after screaming in pain Harry heard his name being called and then felt himself being pulled before he slipped into darkness.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

This is where I'll be getting my information on women's pregnancy that I will be using for Harry also just take off the spaces and the underline. h t t p : / / w w w . b i r t h i n g n a t u r a l l y . n e t / p r e g n a n t / m b m / o n e . h t m l

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-15-09**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Growling Fenrir launched at David when he saw him bite Harry. Trying to protect him self David dropped Harry and toppled over with Fenrir on top of him.

"Ggggrrrrr you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you."

While Fenrir beat the shit out of David James went to his unconscious son and tried to stop the blood that was coming out of his wound.

"Fenrir... FENRIR."

Stopping what he was doing Fenrir went to his hurt mate, there was a thick smell of blood, but under that smell their was something else. Bringing his nose to Harry's crotch Fenrir was hit with the smell of amniotic fluid, Harry's water had broken.

"Oh god his water broke. Take him to the car carefully I'll be there in a second."

Lifting Harry and then handing him to James Fenrir went back to David and kneeled down next to him, slapping the man awake Fenrir said. "My cub and mate had nothing to do with your brother's death."

With his hand around David's neck Fenrir heard David say before he ripped his neck out. "No but no even it it's for a moment you will know what I felt when I saw my brother die."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"... Sorry... nothing... do... have to... out... now."

_Why d-does everything h-hurt_?

"... Ooohhh... nnggghhh... "

"... Something... one... kill you... "

_Please stop yelling... everything hurts._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

As the doctors worked with the unconscious boy they tried to calmly get Fenrir to relax but he just wouldn't. His emotions just weren't letting think straight. "I'm sorry Fenrir but there's nothing we can do. We have to take the baby out now."

"... Ooohhh... nnggghhh..."

Turning to the moaning sound Fenrir growled, he didn't want to hear his lover suffer. "Do something because if one of them dies I'll kill you."

Nodding his head the doctor agreed. "Well do the best we can, but he lost a lot of blood... I promise you we'll do the best we can though."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"It's been three hours. What the fuck is taking so long?"

"Relax Draco. I'm sure there doing the best they can."

Almost the whole pack was in the hospital's waiting room, Draco, Ron, Fred, Hermione, Lily,

James, Lucuis, Narcissa, Lance, Patricia, Ethan and Bill. Those that hadn't been able to go were calling every hour for updates. As the group waited they turned to the door that had opened, the doctor that was taking care of Harry had stepped out.

"Well I have some good news we were able to stop the bleeding and save Harry and the baby the only thing though is that we had to do a c-section on you're mate to make sure the baby would live."

"When can I see them?"

"Harry is still sleeping but you can go see the baby. He's in the same room as you're mate... I have to say we are lucky though the baby could have died but some how it he held on with all its might."

Walking in to one of the hospitals room Fenrir saw his resting mate. Harry was pale and even though the baby bump had gone down there was still a little curve. Next to Harry there was a see through crib with a baby in it, walking up to it Fenrir saw his son for the first time. He had no hair at the moment and was kind of wrinkly, Fenrir had seen a few babies in his life and he knew that it was normal for babies to look like that when they were first born after a couple of weeks he would gain the weight need to look like an actual baby instead of a raisin. Touching the baby's soft cheek with his index finger Fenrir looked at Harry and then turned back to the baby.

_I wish you were awake to see this Harry._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Feeling some one run their hands throw his hair Harry tried open his eyes. After a few moments of trying he opened them, turning to the person that was soothing him Harry smiled when he saw Fenrir.

"How are you feeling cub?"

Not really able to talk Harry mumbled a fine. Seeing Fenrir get up, Harry was happy when his mate got him a cup of water to drink, it sure helped his throat.

"W-what happened?"

"After David bit you, you started to bleed so much that we had to take you to the hospital. You had lost so much blood and the stress of what happened made you go to and early labor, the baby is fine and healthy."

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

Rubbing his semi flat stomach Harry asked Fenrir. "What happened to the man?"

"I killed him; he knew what the consequences were for hurting my mate."

Nodding his head Harry looked at the crib for a few moments before he saw Fenrir get up and get the baby.

"I haven't named him yet I wanted you to be awake when we did."

Looking at the baby for a few moments Harry started to cry. "H-he could have died... I'm so sorry Fenrir I-I should have been careful... if I wouldn't have gone by myself he would still have been in my belly."

Sitting on the bed next to his mate Fenrir hugged him with one hand while he held the baby with the other. "It's not your fault don't ever think that... hey you're son is hungry why don't you feed him."

Pulling off his hospital gown Harry exposed his breast, when Fenrir handed Harry the baby he held him for a few moments. The baby suddenly sniffed the air and started to whimper Harry knew that the baby wanted to be feed at that moment. Moving the baby so that his mouth would be close to the nipple Harry helped the baby latch on to the nipple so that he could suckle the milk. Looking down at his little boy Harry caressed his cheek. Leaning forward Harry kissed his baby's forehead.

"He's so warm... and soft."

"He reminds me of you. You're soft, warm, beautiful and a survivor."

Wiping his tears away Harry looked up at Fenrir. "I-I couldn't leave you... I didn't want to leave you or the baby."

"And I'm glad that you couldn't because I wouldn't know what to do with out you."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH a week later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Harry Potter, I want you to get yourself back in that bed. You still aren't healthy enough to move on you're on... I am not joking young man right this moment."

Walking back to his room Harry sat down on his bed and started to pout. "I'm perfectly fine I don't need to be babied." Looking at the sleeping baby on the bed Harry stared at him for a few moments before he laid down next to him.

_I can't believe he came out of me. He's so small I feel like if I touch him he'll break._

Getting a little closer, Harry wrapped an arm around his little boy. Slowly the baby started to wake up looking around for a little while the baby's eyes finally rested on Harry, even though babies don't usually smile before the age of 3-4 months Harry still felt like the baby gave him a smile when he saw him. Whispering to the baby Harry said. "You're so beautiful... one day you're going to be big and strong like you're daddy, well maybe not like you're daddy, but I'm sure you might be almost big as him."

Moving so that he was sitting up Harry took off his shirt and started to feed the baby. These were Harry's favorite moments in the day, breastfeeding allowed him to bond with his baby and he loved it.

"I can't wait till the baby gets older so I can have those all to myself."

Not even bothering to look up Harry kept his eyes locked on the baby while he said. "From what I can tell Fenrir, the baby won't give these up without a fight."

"Hm well then we'll have to see about that when he gets older."

Giggling Harry looked up at Fenrir. "I can't believe this Fenrir you're jealous of your own baby... heh Fenrir."

Grabbing a hold of Harry's chin Fenrir lowered his head and kissed Harry. Thrusting his tongue inside of Harry's month Fenrir mentally grinned when he heard Harry moan. "I'm not jealous cub, because I know that you belong to me and only me no matter what."

"That's fine Fenrir but remember that it works the other way to."

"Of course I wouldn't have any other way."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Wow I'm so happy that Harry is ok I'm sure a few of you might have been worried about his health. Also I will be telling you guys the baby's name in the next chapter so please be patient.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-18-09**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH 2 months later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Looking at his shoulder it still surprised Harry that the bite that David had given him had not left a scar. After he had gotten out of the hospital he had taught that it would scar but for some reason it hadn't. It was strange but he was happy that it hadn't.

"Wwwaaawww!"

Walking back to the room Harry went towards the baby's crib, it was in the same room as Fenrir's and Harry. Picking up the crying baby Harry smiled. The baby had gotten used to being held and cried when he wasn't.

"Come on Jason. Don't cry. I only went to the bathroom you know that."

Patting the baby on his back Harry started to head for the living room, there he found it empty. Since the baby had been born Fenrir had been kind of neglecting his work, but since Harry and Jason were better Harry made Fenrir get back to work.

_I'm so bored I want to go out, but there's nothing to do...oh I know I'll go the lake...but I should take someone with me this time._

Going back to the bedroom Harry got a backpack ready to go to the lake. Leaving his house he walked to his mother's house to see if she would like to go with him.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Come on mom lets go. It's a perfect day to go out."

Lifting the lunch she had prepared, Lily started to walk out of the house with her son and grandson.

"It really is a nice day son. I'm glad you invited me to come with you."

"No problem mom, but I'm actually I...I wanted to ask you something that's why I kind of asked you to come. Sorry."

Setting the blanket down on the ground next to a shaded tree Lily told her son it was ok and to tell her what was wrong.

Laying the now sleeping baby on the blanket Harry got one of the sandwiches that his mother had brought for them to eat.

"W-well I was wondering how long I have to wait till I can...till I can um have sex with Fenrir."

"You're nurse didn't tell you?"

"Well didn't really ask her I was kind of embarrassed."

Thinking it over for a few seconds Lily tried to remember how long she waited after she had Harry. "Well after you were born I waited about...three months."

"Three months why so long?"

"Well I was really tired after you were born and well after three months you're father was shall I say frustrated and had asked Molly to take care of you so that we could be alone all day."

Looking at her son's blushing form, Lily got one of her sandwiches she packed. "Harry if you feel that you're ready physically then go ahead and have sex, but if you aren't then I know Fenrir will wait for you."

Looking down at his baby Harry brushed his baby's hair back. As he looked at his baby he couldn't help but have some doubts about the way he looked. "W-what if he doesn't like the way I look now...what if he doesn't like me now that I had the baby."

Reaching towards her son Lily brough her son close to her breast in order to comfort him. "Harry he loves you... I know Fenrir and I know that it won't matter if you have fifty babies you'll always have a body that he desires."

"You're right... mom do you think you can take care of Jason this Friday and Saturday?"

"Two days huh? Well you are with an alpha with a lot of stamina. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"...worked we'll be set for a long time."

"Just because were set here doesn't mean we should stop though. It just means we don't have to

worry about money like other packs do."

"That's right. So do you want me to look at other investments or do you thing we're good for now?"

"No keep on looking I want to make sure the pack it set even after I'm long and gone."

"Alright then I'll see what I can find, I'll call you when I have something ok."

Leaving Lucius, Fenrir started to head home, he walked slowly though in order to get some much needed fresh air. Fenrir had been trapped in the office with Lucius for perhaps eight hours if not more, he knew he shouldn't have neglected his work but he had to in order to make sure Harry and the baby were completely fine.

_God everything's so quiet. It feels really nice just to listen to the wind blowing. _Sighing Fenrir brushed his hair away from his face. _This is nice but I would much rather hear Harry moaning. God I know I should give him time till he feels better but fuck, a man can only masturbate for so long before he needs a piece of ass._

Even though Fenrir said a piece of ass the truth was that he missed the way Harry would snuggle with him after they had sex. The sex was always amazing but Fenrir also loved it when they had sex because Harry always let Fenrir hold him as close and as tight as he wanted.

_I won't pressure him I'll just wait till he feels up to it... I just hope it doesn't take too long._

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Reaching his house Fenrir walked in to the smell of cooked meat.

_God it smells delicious._

Walking to the dining room Fenrir saw the table full of his favorite meat, steak. Standing with his back to him it was obvious that Harry still hadn't noticed Fenrir; his sense of smell still hadn't come back as it should, and the doctor had said it would take time.

"Oh yeah I need to light some candles."

Before Harry had the chance to walk away Fenrir rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't need candles all I need is you by my side Harry."

Turning around Harry smiled and kissed his mate. "You got here a little early. Man I wanted to surprise you... oh well lets eat you must be hungry."

After eating the delicious food Fenrir and Harry went to the living room to watch some TV while Harry went to change.

"Harry is the baby sleeping?"

"No he's at my mom's she... um she asked to take him till Saturday and I said it was ok."

"Alright then."

Taking a deep breath Harry walked out to the living room and tried not to let his embarrassment stop him from what he wanted to do.

"Harry d-"

After he turned around Fenrir was shocked to see a naked a Harry standing before him."H-Harry?"

While he looked at his feet Harry said. "I know w-we haven't had sex in a while because you're worried if I can handle it a-and I just wanted to let you know that I'm feeling better and that you don't have to hold yourself back anymore, we can have sex whenever you want."

With a look that Harry could only describe a wolf looking at a sheep Fenrir said. "Well cub if you say you can handle it then com here and show me how ready you are."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Yes I went their I left if right before it got to the lemon but hey at least you know that the first thing you'll read in the next chapter will be the lemon scene.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-22-09**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Biting his lower lip, Harry pushed his finger deeper inside himself. No matter how hard he tried though it just wasn't the same as when Fenrir did it to him. This was why Harry was getting even more frustrated and obviously Fenrir noticed it.

"What's wrong cub you seem a little frustrated."

"I-It's not... not the s-same."

Relaxing Fenrir kept his eyes on Harry's finger going in and out of himself. Not once had he ever seen Harry do this and he wished he would have seen it sooner because it was fucking erotic. Especially when Harry kept on making these little noises when he would get close to his little prostate.

"What's not the same cub?"

"It d-doesn't f-feel the s-same as w-when you do it... I-I want you to d-do it Fenrir p-please Fenrir I want you do it."

Grinning Fenrir decided he liked to see Harry frustrated so he prolonged Harry's torture. "I would cub, but you see I love the way you look right know. I think I'll wait to see how much longer you'll last."

With some tears falling down his eyes Harry wondered why he had agreed to what he was doing.

"Open your legs wider cub I want to see what you're doing."

Complying with Fenrir's request, Harry lifted one of his legs on top of the sofas head rest and moved the other leg to the floor. This position gave Fenrir, who was almost at the end of the long couch, an excellent view of Harry fingering him self. Lying completely back on the long couch Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on moving his finger deeper.

"Ngh."

Lifting his hips Harry felt a little shock of electricity move up his spine. Gasping Harry arched his back a little.

"Oh I see you might have found you're prostate... so close yet so far huh cub."

"Please F-Fenrir."

Pulling out his finger and then pushing it back in Harry curled it up, this caused him to cry out in pain.

_Fuck he must have scratched himself._

Reaching out to his mate Fenrir let Harry crawl up to him. Kissing his forehead Fenrir knew that they were going to need more room so Fenrir got up and lifted Harry and walked to their room. Sitting down on the middle of his bed Fenrir moved Harry so that he would be straddling him. With a kiss to Harry's head again Fenrir tried to soothe his mate. "I apologize Harry I went to far... will you forgive me."

Lifting his head Harry kissed Fenrir in the lips in order to show him that he accepted his apology. "W-will you please t-touch me Fenrir I-I miss you."

"Alright cub."

Moving his hand to Harry's butt Fenrir inserts one of his fingers inside of Harry with ease. When Fenrir heard his mate moan he realized that he wasn't the only one who missed their intimate time together.

"Oh Fenrir... ngh so deep."

Smirking Fenrir pushed his finger even deeper and slightly brushed Harry's prostate.

"Aaahhh... F-Fenrir."

Grinning Fenrir was a little surprised when he felt Harry lift up a little then push down in his finger.

"M-more Fenrir I want more."

After the long celibacy Harry couldn't help but beg Fenrir like a bitch in heat. Harry was sure Fenrir didn't mind though since he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Whatever you want cub."

Adding his middle finger Fenrir groaned at the feel of Harry's ass muscles clench around them. "Ggggrrr you feel so warm and tight Harry I can't wait till I'm inside you."

"T-Then don't wait... I want you inside me now Fenrir."

Pushing Harry off for a minute, Fenrir took off his clothes and then reached next to the bed's drawer to get a peach-scented bottle of lube. "I want you on you're hands and knees Harry. I plan to take you hard."

When his senses returned a little, Harry shuddered and complied with Fenrir's demand. Getting on his hands and knees Harry lowered his head to his bed and lifted his ass in the air. This wide legged position gave Fenrir a great view.

Kneeling behind Harry, Fenrir caressed Harry's cheeks. After getting a little idea Fenrir experimentally spanked Harry.

"AH!" With blushed covered cheeks Harry moaned when he felt Fenrir spank him again.

"Heh, do you like this cub?" Getting no reply Fenrir gave Harry a hard spank with his palm. "I asked you a question cub."

"Y-yes I-I like it."

With a grin on his face, Fenrir lowered his head and began to lick Harry's globes. First it was as a way to sooth the stinging that Harry must have felt and second was because he loved the way Harry's ass tasted.

"Ngh... Fenrir."

Arching his back Harry cried out as he felt Fenrir's tongue begin to lick the line of his ass. After Fenrir gave Harry a few more licks he started to push his tongue teasingly in Harry's hole.

Feeling Fenrir outline his hole Harry tried to relax so that Fenrir's tongue would be able to slip inside without any problems.

Groaning Fenrir starts to push his tongue inside of Harry, parting Harry's cheeks Fenrir experimentally pushed his tongue in and out of Harry. After a couple of thrusts of his tongue Fenrir felt Harry arch his back and cry out. _Hello Mr. Prostate it's been awhile._

"Ooohhh Fenrir."

With a couple of more thrusts with Fenrir's tongue, Harry started to get restless. "P-please Fenrir... I want something b-bigger."

Feeling his cock swell even more, Fenrir moved so that his cock would be positioned outside of Harry's warm hole. Reaching for the lubrication Fenrir quickly applied it to his cock, moving the bottle Fenrir let some of the liquid fall on Harry's entrance. The liquid began to run down Harry's cock and thigh.

"Bigger you say, like what cub."

Shivering from the lubrication on his body Harry pushed back on Fenrir's cock, trying to get some of it inside him. Fenrir though wouldn't allow it. He held Harry's hips so that they wouldn't help Harry impale himself with Fenrir's cock.

"Fenrir p-please I want you're cock, please."

"My cock you say."

Out of frustration Harry yelled out. "Yes I want you're cock, please put it in me I want to feel you inside me please."

Getting somewhat angry at Harry's tone, Fenrir grabbed Harry's hips hard and pushed him down on his cock.

"AAAHHH!" Crying out Harry grabbed a hold of the sheets under him. It was strange really it hurt the way Fenrir entered him but at the same time it still felt good. Maybe it was just because they hadn't had sex in so long.

"Is this what you wanted cub?" Not really wanting an answer Fenrir pulled out only to slam back in. It had been so long since they had had sex that Harry's ass muscles felt like heaven.

"Ngh Fenrir... ooohhh i-it's been s-so long."

Thrusting in and out Fenrir agreed with Harry. "Too long."

Feeling Fenrir hit his prostate again Harry cried out. It felt like he was on fire. His whole body felt like it would go in flames if Fenrir kept on doing what he was doing. Even with this feeling though Harry didn't want Fenrir to stop.

"Aaaahhh... i-it's so hot F-Fenrir."

Lifting Harry's ass higher for a deeper thrust Fenrir said. "That's the love I have for you cub, I feel it it's feels like I'm going to be burned alive by it."

Moaning out Harry reached underneath himself in order to grab a hold of his dick, which was already leaking fluid. Smearing some on his head Harry starts to pump his hand up and down, from being pounded from the back and touching himself in the front Harry could feel his orgasm build up.

"Gggrrr you're so tight... and so fucking beautiful and all mine. All mine."

Shuddering at Fenrir's possessiveness, Harry asked Fenrir to go faster and harder.

"So demanding cub."

Growling Fenrir started to pound Harry just like he wanted. Closing his eyes for a few moments Fenrir groaned at the feel of Harry's muscles spam around him.

_Oh god this feels so good, but fuck I think he might get pregnant after this._

When Fenrir's thrusts start to become erratic Harry knew that Fenrir was getting close to coming, so removing his hand from his dick, Harry held on to the sheets under him.

"F-Fenrir I-I love you."

With those last words Harry cried and arched his back as he came all over the sheets under him. Slumping down Harry kept his eyes closed as Fenrir kept on thrusting behind him as he rode out his orgasm, moaning Harry shuddered as Fenrir cum hit his sensitive prostate.

"I love you to cub."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Waking up Harry kept his eyes closed as he groaned at the feel of his bottom sting from the previous night's actions.

"Are you hurting cub?"

"Yeah but not much... um Fenrir?"

"What is it cub?"

"C-can you pull out? My bottom is beginning to hurt more."

Pulling out, his limp cock Fenrir sat down somewhat in between Harry's legs. His cock was wet from being inside of Harry all night. Harry's ass was somewhat bruised from his pounding he received the night before, not that Harry didn't enjoy they abuse he made it quite obvious that he enjoyed it.

Felling Fenrir's cum start to slowly run down his thighs Harry blushed and tried to close his legs, but when he tried Fenrir stopped him and told him that he wanted them to be left open.

"You have no idea how much I love it when I see my cum coming out of you're ass and go down your thighs."

Blushing but smiling Harry reached in between his legs and touched the cum on his thighs.

"I love it to."

Moving Harry's hand Fenrir pushed his now hard cock inside of Harry's slightly lose hole, hearing a groan from Harry, Fenrir bents down and giave Harry an innocent kiss.

"And I love you even more cub more than I ever could have imagined."

Leaning up Harry gave Fenrir a kiss and said. "I feel the same way to Fenrir."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH 7 days later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Hearing someone run towards him, Fenrir turnd only to be enveloped in a strong embrace by his mate and baby. Well it was more like his mate was just carrying the baby. After the hug though Fenrir felt some punch him in his gut.

"Ow what was the for?" Grabbing Harry by his hips Fenrir didn't let him pull away as he tried to talk.

"I'm pregnant again, and it's all you're fault."

Wrapping his arms around his pregnant mate and child Fenrir said. "Hn I didn't hear you complaining when we were having sex cub."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Grinning down at his mate and smiling baby Fenrir said. "I'm happy you're pregnant again, I like babies so it'll be ok."

"Well that's good because I'm having twins."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope all of you enjoyed the story and will review. And don't forget to look at the sequel.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 5-27-09**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coming of Age**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH Time Skip Ten years FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Momma tell Nathan to play with me or I'm going to beat him up."

"Mom tell Rosy that she's being a baby and that's why I don't want to play with her."

Sighing Harry put down his cup of juice and started to walk to the kitchen with two children close behind him. "Rosy you're not hitting you're brother and Nathan she's you're sister, why don't you play with her once in a while?"

"But Jason and I want to explore and how can we explore with a baby like her following us."

Smiling Harry wondered how Nathan could consider Rosy a baby when they were born the same day. Perhaps it was the fact that Nathan came out first.

"Alright then Rosy, why don't you and I go to the lake and swim? We haven't gone in a while it'll be fun." Looking at her mother Rosy agreed.

"Hey I want to go to."

"No mom he can't go since he wouldn't let me play with him." Shacking her head at her brother Rosy looked up at her mother.

"Rosy if he wants to go then he can go."

Resigning to the fact that her brother was going Rosy decided that if that was going to happen then she wanted her father to go with them to. "Mom tell dad to come too. I love it when he swims with us."

"Alright then you guys go and get ready while I get you're father, oh and Nathan get Jason so he can go to."

"Alright then."

Watching his children go their separate ways Harry smiled. He was so happy he had such a beautiful family. Rosy and Nathan were twins and were 10 years old and even though they were twins they were almost nothing alike. Rosy had her grandmother's dark red hair and Harry's forest green eyes. Nathan had black hair, like Harry, and he had Fenrir's sun like eyes.

The twins were both dominate. Rosy had a somewhat aggressive attitude while Nathan was more laid back and relaxed. Even though at the moment they were fighting they usually got along. When they fought Jason, the eldest, usually was the one that would make them relax without making them mad at him.

Jason was like a little adult at the age of 11, he was so mature and Harry always made sure to treat him with the respect he deserved. Now if he ever tried to be the parent Harry would make sure to let him know that he wasn't an adult and that he was still a child and should enjoy his childhood and not try to grow up so fast.

Walking to the study where Fenrir worked, Harry opened the door and leaned on the door frame, while like this Harry looked at Fenrir work. A couple of years ago Fenrir had gotten into the stock market and had fallen in love, thanks to Lucius.

"Are you just going to stand their or are you going to come in."

Walking inside the study Harry sat down on the best seat in the room, Fenrir's lap. Feeling Fenrir take a deep sniff of his neck Harry exposed more of it to him.

"Mmmmm you still smell so wonderfully Harry."

Getting excited Fenrir moved his big hand inside of Harry's dark brown tank top. Feeling possessive Fenrir said. "You're all mine cub all of you no one will ever touch you the way I will ever or I'd fucking skin them alive."

Knowing that they would most likely end up having sex in the study, again, Harry stopped Fenrir's hand and said. "The reason I came in here is because the kids want to go to the lake and they want you to go."

Sighing Fenrir knew that he still had a lot of forms to go through but he hadn't been spending as much time as he wanted to with his kids, so he knew a little break would be good for him and his family.

"Ok let's go, do you guys have everything ready?" Shaking his head Harry told Fenrir to give them 30 minutes.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Thirty minutes later the Grayback family was walking to the lake.

While walking over to the lake Rosy, Nathan, and Jason were carrying a fresh pair of clothes and a towel to use after they had gotten out of the water. Harry was carrying clothes for himself and a pair of pants for Fenrir, since he didn't want to wear a shirt, and two towels and a blanket to lay on. Fenrir was caring two big lunch boxes since Harry knew the children and Fenrir, were going to be hungry before, during, and after they swam. It took a lot of food to sustain three young dominates and an adult alpha so Harry made sure to be prepared with lots of food.

Finally, making it to the lake the children took off their clothes, they left their underwear on, and while the kids took off their clothes Harry spread the blanket he had brought on a nice patch of grass under the shade.

Turning, Harry watched Fenrir take off his white shirt and jean pants, leaving on his black boxers. After watching Fenrir change Harry took off his tank top and pants also leaving on his boxer briefs. Smiling Harry kissed Fenrir's cheek when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know it's been a while since we've had sex inside the lake, maybe we should let the kids play on the edge of the lake while me and you go to the deep side and have fun."

"Fenrir, you know I don't feel comfortable doing that. Especially now that their older, Jason will probably know what were doing."

Licking Harry's ear Fenrir said. "But I want to fuck you."

"So do I, but we have to wait till later. You know the kids might fall asleep when we get home if you're still up to it we can have sex then."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that."

Moving towards their children Fenrir held Harry's hand and smiled at his children.

"Daddy come swim with us."

"Yeah dad."

After kissing Harry on the cheek, Fenrir got in the water with his kids. Turning to Jason, Harry wondered why his son wasn't joining the others in the water. "Jason what's wrong don't you want to go in the water with the others."

"I'd rather stay with you mom, but if want me to leave."

"No no no if you want to stay here with me than I'd be happy to have you as company."

Sitting with their feet in the water Harry wondered what was on his son's mind. "Jason is everything ok? Cause if it isn't I want you to know you can tell me."

Looking at his mother then down at the water Jason said. "I was playing with Kelly and something happened."

A little concerned Harry wondered what happened with Fred and Gorges daughter.

"W-well m-my um my penis got hard and I don't know why."

Smiling, Harry wondered how he was going to talk to his son about this. "Well you see Jason what happened is that you had a normal reaction. When a boy gets to a certain age his body starts to react to certain things with out him even wanting it to."

Looking at the water as he spoke Harry hoped that he was making sense.

"So it's going to happen again?"

"Yes and it's called an erection, that's just you're blood flowing to your penis, its completely natural so don't worry about it to much."

"So how do I make it go away?"

Blushing Harry looked at his feet and answered. "Well yes there's two ways, you can either take a cold shower or um w-well you ok you touch yourself."

"How?"

Grabbing a stick next to him Harry showed him what he meant.

"And that will help?"

"Yes."

Throwing the stick somewhere behind him Harry turned to his speaking son. "Oh... Ok, um can we keep this to ourselves mom I don't want anybody else to know."

"Ok then that's fine, but I don't want you to be afraid to ever go to you're father remember that

you can talk to him to."

Now Harry was not going to deny that he liked that his son had trusted him enough to talk to him, but he didn't want Jason to be afraid of ever going to his father for advice or to just plain talk.

"Yeah I know, but I like talking to you."

"Oh and that's fine if you want to talk to me then I'm here to listen. Alright then, now how about we go into the water with everybody?"

"Ok then let's go."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

After about five or six hours and two lunch boxes later the Grayback family went back home.

Laying down Rosy on the bed Harry pulled up her blanket and kissed her forehead. Walking to the boy's room Harry smiled as he saw Fenrir pull up both his sons' blankets and kiss them goodnight. After seeing Harry watching him, Fenrir grinned and closed his sons door.

With his attention now on Harry, Fenrir walked up to him and pulled him in to a strong embrace then lifted him up bridal style and took him to their room. Setting him down on the bed Fenrir kissed Harry's lips. After hearing Harry moan Fenrir pined Harry down and started to kiss, and nibble on his neck.

"So what were you and Jason talking about Harry?"

Groaning at the fact that he was tricked Harry didn't answer.

"Come on cub, I'm curious to know."

After getting a nibble on the mark on his neck Harry said. "H-he told me not to tell."

"It's alright cub I won't tell him anything I swear."

"H-he had his first erection."

Instantly stopping Fenrir looked at Harry. "His first erection, are you serious he's only eleven." Smiling Fenrir showed that he was proud of his soon. "Hehehe I had my first erection when I was 11 too. I knew Jason was going to be an early bloomer I mean he maybe be quiet but he's definitely a future alpha."

Rolling his eyes Harry pushed Fenrir away and walked to his drawer to get his sleeping clothes. "Well you might be proud but he was a little freaked out, maybe you should talk to Nathan and Jason together and I'll talk to Rosy cause I don't doubt she'll be an early bloomer to. Our babies are growing up Fenrir they'll be moving out in no time."

Laughing Fenrir said. "I think those are empty nest symptoms though I think you're getting them a little early don't you think cub."

"I don't know what you're talking about are you on drugs or something Fenrir."

"Don't be ashamed cub its natural, a little early but natural."

Walking behind Harry, Fenrir pulled him flush against his chest and kissed his neck. "You know this reminds me of what we were talking about when we were by the lake today."

Blushing Harry tried to walk to the bathroom but stopped when two arms engulfed him in a hug. Feeling Fenrir's lips on his neck Harry suppressed a groan.

"It feels like it's been months since I've last been inside you cub. Feeling you're muscles quiver around my cock."

"It's only been a week."

"The longest week of my life."

Knowing what Fenrir was talking about, Harry turned around wrapped his arms his alpha's neck. First, Harry gave Fenrir butterfly kisses on his lips, and then Harry moved down to Fenrir's neck. Even though Fenrir was the dominate, Harry still liked taking the lead sometimes when they had sex.

"I want to have sex now Fenrir."

Chuckling at his mate's boldness Fenrir pushed away from Harry and took off his clothes. Looking back at his mate Fenrir saw he was also naked and already on the bed. Getting on his hands and knees Harry shook his exposed hole at Fenrir.

"Come on Fenrir, I need you right know."

Climbing behind Harry Fenrir caressed Harry's checks.

"You know you'll probably get pregnant today."

"If you're not going to fuck me Fenrir I'm going to-." Even after so many times it still surprised Harry how good it felt when Fenrir's tongue touched his hole. Lowering his head and raising his ass in the air Harry tried not to make to much noise.

Pushing his tongue inside of Harry Fenrir wanted to lubricate Harry with his tongue instead of using the lubrication that they had next to the bed. Grabbing Harry's hips Fenrir pushed deeper, he knew he wasn't going to be able to touch Harry's prostate, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Ngh." Biting his pillow, Harry reached in between his legs and was going to start playing with himself when Fenrir big hand stopped him. "You'll cum when I cum cub."

Groaning Harry tried to pull away from Fenrir. "F-Fenrir, I want you inside me."

With one last swipe of his tongue Fenrir kneeled behind Harry. Grabbing his hard cock Fenrir rubbed the head of his cock up and down Harry's crack. Feeling Harry push back a little Fenrir gave a smug grin and slowly pushed his cock inside the tight hole.

"Nnmm."

As Fenrir kissed Harry's back Fenrir tried to sooth his mate. Even after years of having sex it still hurt Harry to be impaled by Fenrir. After being fully sheathed inside of Harry, Fenrir waited a few minutes before he moved. Taking a deep breath, Harry squeezed Fenrir a little in order to let him know he could move. Slowly pulling out Fenrir got a good hold on Harry's hips before he strongly pushed back in.

"Aaaahhh!" Crying out Harry held on to the sheets under him, it was almost like if he didn't hold on Fenrir was going to fuck him off the bed.

"Hhhhaaaa...nnnggghhh Fenrir."

Smiling Fenrir hit Harry's prostate repeatedly, Harry was not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

"Aahh... nngghh!"

"Lower you're voice Harry, I don't want the children to ngh wake up." Turning a little red Harry bit the sheets he was holding and pushed back as Fenrir thrusted up. "You're all mine cub all mine."

"Always Fenrir always."

Pulling out all the way Fenrir surprised Harry when he turned him around and lifted his legs over his shoulders. This position made Fenrir sink in deeper inside of Harry.

Exposing his neck to his alpha Harry moaned when he felt Fenrir start to sink his teeth in his mate mark. Seeing stars Harry wrapped his arms around the pillow behind his head. It felt to so good to have Fenrir moving inside him.

"Ggaaahhhhh... F-Fenrir I... I'm almost."

Not giving Harry time finish what he was about to say, Fenrir leaned over and kissed Harry. Fenrir loved that Harry screamed his name when he came but at the moment he didn't want his kids running inside the room and asking why his daddy was hurting their mommy.

Tarring his pillow Harry screamed in Fenrir's mouth, his seed squirted on to his chest and a little on his chin. Feeling Harry's ass tighten around him Fenrir pushed as deeply as possible and came a few seconds after Harry did.

Keeping Harry's legs over his shoulder Fenrir pushed a little away from Harry. Looking at his dazed mate Fenrir licked the cum that was on his chin.

"Mmnn you taste delicious cub."

Giving Fenrir a lazy smile Harry lowered his legs from Fenrir's shoulders and wrapped them around his lover's waist. Switching positions Fenrir hugged Harry, even thought it was a little uncomfortable and sticky Fenrir didn't pull out of Harry.

"You know, I probably am going to get pregnant." Feeling Harry bury his head in his strong chest Fenrir said. "Good because I love you're breast milk."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH two months later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Fenrir."

"What is it cub?"

"Were going to have to build more rooms."

"Why?"

"Because I'm having quadruplets."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Ok know this is the last chapter I hope you guys liked it cause I had fun writing it. I also want to tell all of you thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review I appreciate it.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Last update 5-29-09**

**Don't forget to go to my profile to check out my other work. Also look at the sequel its called Being a Family =]**


End file.
